Surpresas do Destino
by Dricka P
Summary: COMPLETA: 2 vidas distintas, 2 mundos opostos e 1 mesmo objetivo: ser feliz! O que poderia acontecer quando um jovem rico e solitário conhece outro muito simples e extrovertido? Meu 1º ShunHyoga, UA. PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO para AMY!
1. Vidas distintas

**Resumo:** Duas vidas distintas, dois mundos diferentes. O que poderia acontecer quando um jovem rico e solitário conhece um outro muito simples e alegre?

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya e nenhum personagem referido à série não me pertencem!

Este é o meu primeiro Shun x Hyoga e o primeiro UA sem prévio embasamento literário. Espero que gostem!

**Presente de aniversário **para** Amy Lupin Black Amamiya**, que fará seus **15 anos** dia **7 de julho**. Muitas felicidades, amiga! Que seus dias sejam sempre prósperos e brilhantes e que você brilhe, não só nos palcos de dança, como também nos palcos da vida. Muita saúde, prosperidade e sucesso. Espero poder vê-la dançar um dia e receber a notícia de que se tornou a primeira bailarina de um grupo importante. Muitos beijos e abraços da sua amiga e irmã de coração!

* * *

**Vidas distintas**

Um jovem de pouco mais de 20 anos, com cabelos escuros rebeldes cujo comprimento encobria as orelhas, mas ainda não chegavam a encostar-se aos ombros, adentrava um enorme prédio de mais de 30 andares. Era um local muito requintado e bem visto por todos. Verificou seu traje. Apesar de ser simples, estava bem social e num ótimo nível para poder entrar ali. Suspirou fundo, entrou no estabelecimento com um pedaço de papel na mão e só parou ao ser barrado pelos seguranças, que o mandaram apresentar a autorização da recepção ou o crachá da empresa. Ele não possuía nenhum dos dois e teve que ir à recepção.

Bom dia, em que posso ajudar-lhe? – Perguntou uma moça um pouco mais nova que ele, de cabelos claros e olhos amêndoa, encantada pelo belo par de olhos azuis escuros, a pele bronzeada pelo sol e o porte que o rapaz exibia, mesmo estando com uma camiseta e calça mais soltas.

– Meu nome é Ikki Amamiya e...

– Precisa de autorização para entrar? – Completou fascinada pelo rapaz.

– Exato é que...

– Aqui está! Sabe onde tem que ir? Qual o andar? – Novamente não deixou o moreno terminar. Estava tão hipnotizada que, mesmo se o rapaz fosse algum bandido daria a autorização sem pensar duas vezes.

– Sei. Obrigado. – Pegou o bilhete, adentrou o estabelecimento após passar pelos seguranças e entrou no elevador, apertando o botão com o número 33.

Procurou a sala de número 11 e entrou, indo direto à secretária, uma mulher de 30 anos com uma aparência estranha, mas muito bem vestida. Se não estivesse tão maquiada, certamente poderia dar um grande susto em muito homem e causar asco em outros. O mais intrigante era a bela voz que ela exibia... Uma voz doce, envolvente e, se não estivesse vendo a dona, poderia dizer ser excitante.

– O que deseja, rapazinho? – Dizia com seriedade e um pouco de má vontade.

– Meu nome é Ikki Amamiya e fui chamado para uma resposta de estágio.

– Ah sim. Veio cedo... Ele vai adorar saber que é pontual, acompanhe-me.

O moreno assentiu com a cabeça e seguiu a mulher. Agora que estava ao lado dele, podia sentir melhor o cheiro do perfume cítrico e enjoativo que ela usava. Controlou-se para não ter um ataque de náuseas e entrou numa porta com uma plaqueta preta, estampado em branco a inscrição: "Dr. A. Camus". A mulher falou:

– Senhor Camus, esse é o tal estagiário...

Um homem de longuíssimos cabelos azul-esverdeados lisos se virou na confortável cadeira giratória e fitou o rapaz de forma indiferente. Respondeu de forma fria à mulher:

– Pode sair, Alice. Preciso conversar com ele a sós e não quero ser incomodado até segunda ordem, ouviu?

– Sim senhor. – Saiu encostando a porta.

– Muito bem, senhor...

– Amamiya, Ikki Amamiya. – respondeu com um tom de insegurança pela frieza e imponência do homem à sua frente.

– Pelo que pude ver no seu curriculum, está com 23 anos, cursa o último ano da faculdade, tem domínio sobre 5 línguas e está estudando mais uma. Além disso, tem ótimas notas, boa aparência e nenhum vício ou preconceito! Simplesmente perfeito.

O rapaz levantou uma das sobrancelhas e encarou o homem a sua frente como se tentasse entender o que ele estava dizendo. Como poderia saber que não tinha vícios ou preconceito? Não havia nada na sua ficha que indicasse isso! Onde este homem poderia chegar e o que queria dizer com essas palavras? Bem que havia desconfiado... Tinha conseguido a vaga fácil demais e fora logo depois que enviou um curriculum com foto. Deu um passo para trás tremulamente, temendo o tipo de emprego que havia conseguido.

O homem percebeu a atitude e a face assustada do rapaz e não pôde segurar um pequeno sorriso. "Jovens! Só pensam besteiras..." – pensava enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente. Antes que o moreno saísse correndo, falou:

– Não é esse tipo de preconceito que você está pensando.

– Ahn? Ah! Desculpe... – começou a fitar o chão.

– Tudo bem. Como você não tem nenhuma experiência nessa área, não tem um estilo de trabalho e aprenderá o meu ritmo. Quando falei em preconceito e vício me referia a isso... Preconceito é, na verdade, um conceito prévio sobre determinado assunto ou situação, muitas vezes uma espécie de julgamento antes de conhecer a fundo o que realmente está envolvido. Quando trabalhamos, adquirimos vícios e preconceitos sobre determinadas coisa, atitudes, normas... enfim! Poderia trazer problemas a mim e a você. Por isso, prefiro eu mesmo treinar os meus próprios funcionários.

– Entendo. Mais uma vez me desculpe pela minha atitude.

– Está desculpado, mas não pense que ficaremos aqui conversando. Não o contratei para admirar suas qualidades ou discutir assuntos banais. Ao trabalho! – levantou-se – Acompanhe-me que lhe mostrarei o que e como fazer. Qualquer dúvida é só vir à minha mesa.

– Certo!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

– E então, como foi?

Ikki chegava em casa exausto do trabalho quando um jovem de cabelos verdes ondulados abaixo do ombro veio correndo em sua direção. Os olhos num tom esmeralda brilhavam de ansiedade e o sorriso sempre alegre e carinhoso estava ainda mais belo. Trajava uma roupa surrada, apropriada para os serviços domésticos que sempre fazia, mesmo quando o moreno reclamava da sobrecarga constante à qual o pequeno e frágil rapaz se submetia.

– Shun, você novamente andou limpando a casa? Sabe que eu...

– Não tem tempo! Eu já disse que gosto disso. Ajuda a manter o meu corpo em forma...

– Ikki balançava a cabeça negativamente. Realmente não adiantava discutir com ele. Sorriu sentando-se no sofá, enquanto falava:

– Devo confessar que o meu chefe é um pouco frio, arrogante, com mania de perfeccionismo, metido e esnobe, mas também é paciente, atencioso, compreensivo e, apesar de todo o rigor, dá pra levar. Ele disse que os dois primeiros meses serão de teste. Se, no fim do prazo eu for bem sucedido... opis, errei! Devo falar: se **_ao findar_** do prazo. Até nisso aquele francês metido interfere! Hnf!

– Nossa! Então você conseguiu se arranjar bem... – diz sorrindo.

– Você ri por que não é com você!... – Diz cruzando os braços e fingindo indignação.

– Desculpe, mas o que você ia dizer sobre o **_findar_** dos dois primeiros meses?

– Ah sim! Se eu tiver sucesso, serei admitido depois do 6º mês. Caso contrário cumprirei os 6 meses de estágio assinado e serei mandado embora.

– Vai dar tudo certo, niisan!

– Espero que sim. O salário é alto e vai ajudar nas despesas da casa... talvez dê até para pagar uma diarista. Ainda terei vale-alimentação e vale transporte, além de plano de saúde.

– Tudo isso? Estou muito feliz... – Shun chora abraçado ao irmão.

– Como foi o seu dia?

– Nada de interessante... Ah! Vou ter que viajar para um torneio de tênis de mesa e por ter apenas 14 anos precisarei da sua assinatura autorizando. Se eu ganhar, o prêmio será de mais ou menos 2 mil dólares. O segundo lugar ganha 1.000 e o terceiro lugar, 700 dólares. Como vou pelo colégio, ganhei o transporte e a estadia, pois ficarei num dormitório de colégio e só precisarei pagar a comida.

– Já que só preciso me preocupar com gastos em comida, as despesas serão nulas, já que você não come...

– Seu chato! – Finge estar batendo no peito do outro.

Os dois riem e Shun, olhando o relógio, diz:

– Vá tomar banho que eu preparo a janta. Se demorar muito, você perde a primeira aula.

– Quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens? A sua sorte é que você tem razão, senão... – Falava em tom ameaçador, provocando sorrisos no irmão.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Camus entra em sua luxuosa mansão e dirige-se a um determinado quarto ao fim do corredor. Bate na porta, mas como não é atendido, abre-a e vê o jovem loiro, de 14 anos na cama, distraído com um livro na mão. Ele suspira profundamente e balança negativamente a cabeça, como se reprovasse a cena.

"Como pode um menino, um jovem tão bonito estragar a vida desse jeito? Não tem amigos, colegas... vive num mundo de sonhos e fantasias. Deus, se eu errei, se eu pequei em super protege-lo, perdoe-me! Eu amo demais o meu filho para vê-lo se auto destruindo..." Ao virar seu rosto, o homem deixa um pequena lágrima escapar de seus belos olhos azuis escuros e correr pela sua alva pele.

Camus anda até seu quarto, num ritmo de velório. Perguntava-se mentalmente por que o filho tinha desistido da vida tão cedo, pois não conseguia entender como um rapaz daquela idade poderia ser tão triste e isolado. Deu um suspiro profundo e triste, entrando no banheiro.

Depois de um banho revitalizante, vai ao quarto e começa a olhar alguns retratos. Repara num mais antigo, quase escondido atrás dos outros. Nele, um linda e jovem mulher loira estava agachada, abraçada a um sorridente menino de 8 anos, que Camus imediatamente identificou como seu filho.

– Natassia... – chamou num sussurro triste, lembrando-se da falecida esposa.

A foto havia sido tirada por ele mesmo 2 dias antes da morte dela. O pior é que Hyoga estava ao lado da mãe e a viu morrer depois de um longo período de agonia causado pela forte dor no peito. A mulher havia sido atingida por uma bala perdida, durante uma perseguição policial e o filho ficou ao seu lado durante todo o tempo.

Hyoga nunca foi uma criança maldosa e encrenqueira, mas era um menino esperto e brincalhão, embora fosse alvo de elogio, inveja e admiração de muitos, pois sempre dava exemplo de educação, respeito e etiqueta em qualquer lugar que freqüentasse. Infelizmente mudara muito com a morte da mãe... Continuava com o mesmo ar nobre e educado, mas agora era um menino triste, isolado e vivia trancado em casa. Não tinha amigos, quase não falava principalmente pela gaguez que havia adquirido e só piorava cada vez mais. Só ouvia música durante as aulas e os treinos de ballet, a única coisa que o deixava com um ar mais saudável, mesmo assim, vivia no seu mundinho e isso trazia muita tristeza a seu pai, que via o filho definhar a cada dia.

Camus repôs a foto no lugar e pegou uma outra, onde estavam ele e um amigo de infância cujos cabelos eram azuis, assim como seus olhos e sempre esbanjava um largo sorriso. Seus cachos caíam de forma descontraída pelo corpo bronzeado e perfeito daquele grego que já trouxera tantas alegrias a ele. Com o dedo, contornava a imagem do amigo, chamando-o de forma saudosa:

– Milo...

Uma solitária lágrima caíra de seus olhos. Sentia-se sozinho, mesmo estando cercado de gente. Pagava pela covardia, pela moral, pelo medo! Sabia que o amigo queria ser mais que um amigo, mas sempre tinha algum empecilho. Depois da morte da esposa, afirmava que temia a reação do filho, que já estava tão debilitado psicologicamente, embora os dois soubessem que Milo era o único que conseguia colocar um sorriso franco nos lábios do loiro. O próprio Hyoga o chamava de tio e era por isso que Camus fazia o impossível para que o garoto não percebesse o amor que havia entre ele e o grego. Refletindo sobre isso, deitou-se na cama, abraçou o travesseiro e entregou-se a mais um torturante momento de solidão e auto-julgamento.

* * *

**Obra do destino**

– Parabéns senhor Amamiya, conseguiu o emprego.

– Consegui? Mas...

– Eu sei que só se passaram 6 semanas desde que entrou aqui, mas estou realmente gostando dos seus serviços e decidi admiti-lo.

– Obrigado, senhor Camus! Eu nem sei o que dizer...

– Você fez por merecer. Agora vê se não vai fazer eu me arrepender dessa decisão... Traga-me os papéis da reunião de hoje!

– Certo!

– Senhor Camus, senhor Camus!

– O que foi senhorita Alice?

– Ligaram do colégio. O Hyoga levou uma surra e...

– O quê?

– Exigem a sua presença...

– Era só o que me faltava!... Ikki, cuide de tudo por aqui. Volte assim que puder.

– Certo!

– Licença. Qualquer coisa, liguem para o meu celular...

– Ok!

– Camus pega a sua pasta e sai às pressas da sala, mas apesar do nervosismo, não perde a classe ao caminhar. Logo que ele sai de vista, a secretária comenta com um Ikki confuso:

– Hyoga é o filho dele. Tem 14 anos e... acho que é deficiente mental. Dizem que enlouqueceu depois da morte da maãe... o Camus sofre muito com o filho.

– Eu não sabia...

– Acho que ele tem vergonha do menino, pois não o deixa sair de casa...

– Bom, desculpe, mas não sou pago para discutir a vida pessoal do meu chefe. Licença.

– Toda! – Fala em tom de desdém.

Alice não gostava de Ikki, o achava muito estúpido e insensível. Além do mais, era um estraga-prazeres e sempre a cortava quando a mulher vinha com algum tipo de fofoca... Saiu bufando da sala.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

– P-pai? E-eu... N-não foi... er... n-não...

Hyoga não temia o pai, mas sempre gaguejava na hora de falar. Inicialmente, tinha mania de falar muito rápido e fazer excessivas pausas, esquecendo o que queria dizer. Já havia se acostumado a ser vítima de brincadeiras dos colegas por causa disso, o que só o fazia piorar, pois quanto mais nervoso e inseguro sentia, mais ele gaguejava. Agora era ainda pior, pois estava diante da diretora pela primeira vez e sua insegurança só aumentava.

– Calma, Hyoga. Sei que a culpa não foi sua. – Apesar de não gostar de demonstrar emoções perante os outros, Camus não pensou 2 vezes antes de abraçar o próprio filho que, felizmente não havia tido nenhuma lesão grave – Você não faria uma barbaridade dessas... eu te conheço!

– T-tentei... é... evit-tar a briga... Você m-mesmo diz... é... quando um n-não quer... hm... d-dois não bri-igam, mas... bom, e-eles vi...eram pra cima. Me bat-teram e... eu não... re...resisti. N-não... er... te-tentei lu...tar.

– Eu sei e acredito em você. Não precisa ficar tão tenso. Respira... Pense antes de falar e conte-me o que aconteceu, com calma.

Como sempre, Camus era carinhoso com o filho e fazia o possível e impossível para deixa-lo à vontade, numa tentativa de minimizar a gagueira do jovem. Hyoga olhou em volta e percebeu estar sendo observado pelos outros. Ainda mais tenso, perguntou:

– A-aqui?

Camus percorreu o ambiente com os olhos. Estavam na diretoria do colégio com testemunhas, agressores, a diretora, o psicólogo e mais alguns profissionais que só apareciam nessas ocasiões. Botou a mão no ombro do filho e falou:

– Vamos pra casa.

– Mas o caso não foi totalmente esclarecido. Estamos aqui para ajudar seu filho. – protestou o psicólogo.

– E onde estavam quando ele apanhou? É lastimável ver o estado em que meu filho se encontra. – percebeu que a diretora abriu a boca e, antes que ela falasse alguma coisa, continuou – Hyoga sempre foi um bom filho e aluno, por isso tenho certeza que não fez nada para receber esse **_agradável tratamento_**. Eu juro que se isso voltar a se repetir, tiro o meu filho deste colégio e abro um processo por agressão física e psicológica. Nunca levantei um dedo contra ele e não admito que outros o façam. Se me dão licença, tenho mais o que fazer... – pega a mochila do filho com uma mão e com a outra segura na mão dele, saindo sem dar importância aos protestos alheios.

Em casa, Camus liga avisando que não voltaria ao escritório e resolve conversar seriamente com o filho, sem pressioná-lo. Hyoga conta que há anos sempre dava dinheiro a um grupo de encrenqueiros para não apanhar. Ultimamente estava gastando toda a mesada com eles, devido ao alto preço que estavam cobrando. O valor era cada vez maior e, desta vez, decidiu não pagar todo o preço exigido, por isso havia apanhado.

Camus perguntava de forma carinhosa do por que o filho não ter contado antes e, como esperava, o garoto havia sido ameaçado. Hyoga apanharia ainda mais se contasse, podendo se ferir gravemente. O pai abraçou o filho e prometeu que não deixaria isso se repetir. A Hyoga só restou confiar e chorar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

– Desculpe, senhor Camus, mas tive que trazer meu irmão... – Ikki referia-se a Shun, que ainda trajava o uniforme da equipe de tênis de mesa do colégio. O mais velho dos Amamiya havia sido convocado para uma reunião na casa de Camus, que havia decidido ficar um tempo ao lado do filho.

– Tudo bem. Então você é realmente irmão do famoso Shun Amamiya, o campeão juvenil de tênis de mesa. Desconfiei do parentesco pelo sobrenome, mas como você nunca comentou, pensei ser apenas coincidência ou um parente distante.

– Nossa! Você me reconheceu? Não sabia ser tão famoso.

– Não gosto de misturar a minha vida pessoal com o trabalho.

– Somos parecidos nesse ponto. Como sou empresário, tenho que estar sempre atualizado e confesso gostar de assistir esportes e espetáculos culturais. Por isso, foi fácil reconhecer o grande Shun Amamiya. Saiba que é um prazer estar diante de um atleta tão prodigioso.

– Obrigado, senhor Camus. O prazer é meu! – estende a mão ao outro, que aperta cumprimentando-o.

– Agora vamos aos negócios. Shun, vá àquela mesa fazer seu dever enquanto eu converso com o senhor Camus.

Shun responde com um sorriso doce e um aceno de cabeça, dirigindo-se a uma mesa mais distante. Camus o chama:

– Espere!

O mesatenista vira-se um pouco receoso de ter feito algo errado e logo ouve o pedido.

– Você poderia fazer companhia ao meu filho? Vocês devem ter a mesma idade...

– Claro! Adoro conversar...

– Tatsume, leve o rapaz ao quarto de Hyoga. – ordenou a um mordomo alto, careca e mal-humorado.

– Sim senhor. Venha, garoto...

Shun o acompanhava, seus olhos curiosos observando os detalhes da casa. Era a primeira vez que entrava num ambiente tão refinado e encarava como se estivesse em um outro mundo. A decoração era de muito bom gosto e misturava o estilo rústico com a modernidade e tecnologia. Os quadros eram escolhidos a dedo e as paredes, os tapetes e objetos eram montados de forma completamente diferente nos vários cômodos pelos quais eles passavam. Pararam no final do corredor perante uma porta fechada, de onde se podia ouvir o som de músicas clássicas. Tatsume nem se deu ao trabalho de bater antes de abrir a porta do recinto e justificou-se:

– Ele não ouviria mesmo! Nunca se importa... – gritou para Hyoga, que estava com calça de ginástica e uma camiseta justa, dançando dentro do quarto – Tens companhia. Licença! – Quase jogou Shun dentro do ambiente e saiu, certo de que cumprira sua missão.

– Oi, sou Shun. – cumprimentava o visitante, vislumbrando o quarto e temendo incomodar o dançarino.

Hyoga parou o que estava fazendo e diminuiu o som, analisando o estranho. Não conseguia lembrar de seu rosto e não entendia o que o jovem estava fazendo ali. Ficou na defensiva e manteve-se o mais distante que conseguia. Tentava parecer sério e frio, mas estava muito nervoso, o que só piorava a gagueira.

– M-mas... u-u que... er... c-co..omo…

– Sou irmão de Ikki Amamiya, um empregado do seu pai. Acabei de voltar do campeonato interescolar de jogos esportivos e, como meu irmão não teria tempo de me levar em casa, resolvi acompanha-lo... Seu pai falou de você e perguntou se eu não queria conhecê-lo. To aqui!

Ao ouvir tais palavras, estranhamente um alívio apossou-se do loiro. Ele deu alguns passos em frente, mas não ficou ao lado do estranho. Apenas sentou-se na cama. Era mais uma das inúmeras tentativas de seu pai para dar-lhe companhia.

– Ah! P-papai... U...o que e-ele... f-falou?

– Disse que tinha um filho quase da mesma idade que eu. Sei que não parece, mas tenho 14 anos e achei a sua casa muito bonita...

– É? Hmmm...

– Você não gosta de falar, não é mesmo?

– Não... q-quer di..zer, eu n-não sei uu...que falar.

– Entendo. Fale de você. O que gosta de fazer, se tem namorada, amigos, sei lá! Xingue um professor ou um chato da turma.

– N-não tenho na...ada pa...pra falar... Q-quer dizer, s-sou bailarino e... go..sto diii... dançar. Quan..nto ao re-resto... n-não tenho u..o que fa..lar...

– Nossa! Bailarino? Eu sempre gostei de dançar, assistir shows de dança, mas não tenho dinheiro. Apesar de não poder pagar pra ir num espetáculo ao vivo, eu sempre assisto na TV e, dependendo do tipo, eu até arrisco uns passos de dança enquanto limpo a casa. É uma pena que no meu apartamento eu não possa pular e nem tenha técnicas suficientes pra poder fazer ballet... O síndico é um chato e ia brigar com o meu irmão se eu elevasse um pouco mais o som ou fizesse qualquer outro barulho. Na verdade, eles vivem implicando com a gente.

– Vo..cê p-pare-ce ser... er... aleg-gre. Mu..ito. Senta! – aponta uma poltrona num canto do quarto e Shun senta-se.

– Sou. Eu não conheci meus pais, pois morreram logo depois que eu nasci e fui criado pelo Ikki. Ele tem 10 anos a mais que eu e sempre foi um pai pra mim... tão carinhoso, gentil, mas um pouco exigente e me defende como um verdadeiro leão. Adoro o meu irmão e devo a ele tudo o que sou. Embora negue, sei que Ikki desistiu da própria infância e felicidade pra cuidar de mim e por isso eu o admiro!... Ele não gosta, mas como tem que trabalhar o dia inteiro e estudar à noite, eu faço o serviço de casa como limpar a casa, cuidar das louças e da roupa, cozinho... Acho que a única coisa que não consigo fazer é arrumar o armário do meu irmão e só não faço por que ele não gosta que mexam nas coisas dele. Ele diz que tem uma bagunça organizada e por isso não gosta que tirem nada do lugar, pois mesmo estando uma aparente zona, ele sabe exatamente onde ta cada coisa... Ah desculpe! Sou um tagarela mesmo, se não me botar freio, fico fazendo monólogos.

Como era de sua personalidade, Shun fica gesticulando muito e se levantando constantemente enquanto fala. Hyoga sorri ao perceber os movimentos alegres do outro e ao mesmo tempo sente-se comovido com a história dele, refletindo sobre a morte da própria mãe enquanto o ouve falar de seu passado. É como se, pela primeira vez, estivesse vendo que outras pessoas também sofriam e mesmo assim encaravam o mundo com alegria, como era o caso daquele rapaz. Tentou deixa-lo à vontade, mas não sabia o que dizer, nunca conversava com ninguém e queria prestar solidariedade pelo trágico passado do outro.

– Tu..do bem... v-você te...em uma hist-tória ti..triste.

– Não acho. Quer dizer, sofri muito quando morei no orfanato por causa dos garotos maiores, que gostavam de me bater e implicar comigo. Sempre tive uma aparência frágil e eles se aproveitavam da minha inocência e do meu tamanho, mas o meu irmão não deixava barato. Ele sempre batia neles... Viviam falando que não parecíamos irmãos por que meu irmão era duro, fechado, forte e eu sempre fui considerado um chorão. Acho que ficamos assim por causa da diferença de idade e pelo Ikki ter amadurecido pra poder cuidar de mim. De qualquer forma, eu só disse isso pra você me conhecer melhor e... pff! Olha eu falando de novo... Não fique triste pelo meu passado, pois eu não penso nele. Nem sei por que estou dizendo essas coisas.

Hyoga fita Shun, que está diante dele com um sorriso nos lábios. Agora percebia que o garoto realmente estava sendo sincero e que havia deixado o passado triste para trás. Como gostaria de ter tamanha coragem, mas não podia! A imagem da sua mãe ainda estava viva em sua cabeça.

– V-você... er... não va..ai rir?

– Do quê?

Hyoga encarava Shun com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Tinha pensado alto demais, mas sabia que não conseguiria dribla-lo e resolver se abrir.

– Dii...i mim.

– Não vejo motivos.

– N-não re...parou?

– Você está com uma roupa justa. Devo rir disso?

– N-não, não é is...so! É... c-como po...osso di-izer? ... Ah! É is-so...

Shun pisca os olhos, tentando absorver as informações. Parece não captar o que o outro diz e pergunta:

– Tem a ver com o fato de você ser tão calado?

– T-tem! Eu... é... eu... s-sou ga..go! – confessa cabisbaixo. Odiava admitir isso, por mais evidente que fosse.

– Ah! Grande coisa... Deve ser falta de treino.

– Q-quê?

Você não está acostumado a falar e quando precisa, não sabe o que ou como dizer as coisas. Tem medo de magoar as pessoas ou não estar à altura delas. Acho que o seu problema é insegurança, timidez e... talvez, perfeccionismo. Ai! Não devia falar assim. Não sou psicólogo...

– A..inda b-bem!

– Você também acha que psicólogo é pra louco?

– N-não... mas... s-são ch... chatos!

– Eu queria ter dinheiro pra ir num.

– P-por quê? Vo..cê é... t-tão a..leg-gre, ex...ext-trover..tido...

– Pode ser, mas eu teria um amigo... Sabe, os meus colegas são ricos demais pra ir à minha casa e não posso ficar gastando dinheiro com ônibus. Às vezes vou à pé, mas perco muito tempo... tenho que deixar as coisas arrumadas pra hora que o irmão chegar só tomar banho, jantar e ir à faculdade.

– De...ve s-ser di..fícil...

– Sempre foi assim. Como já disse, no início moramos num orfanato, mas logo o meu irmão conseguiu se estabilizar fora e me levou junto. Ele teria que sair de qualquer forma quando completasse 18 anos e não queria que eu fosse criado como ele... Além disso, sempre aprontava algo pra que eu não fosse adotado. Muitos casais quiseram por causa da minha aparência e serenidade, mas meu irmão fazia de tudo pra que eles desistissem. Chegava a me assustar só preu chorar na casa das famílias ou antes da adoção. Não demorava preu ser devolvido ou eles desistirem... era engraçado!

– N-no..ssa! Ah que... f-falta de... e-duc-cação a mi..nha. N-não mi..i ap-apre..sentei... S-sou Hy..oga. V-você... é... você q-quer...

– Quero um refresco. Está quente e eu falei demais.

– E..eu vou pe..dir... u... que pe..es-ço?

– Nada vamos à cozinha!

– Mas...

– Não vai dizer que cozinha é coisa de mulher. Eu vivo numa e ainda sou dono-de-casa. Faço os serviços domésticos diariamente...

– Tem ra...z-zão. Er... S-shun, é is-so?

– Pensei não ter ouvido… Sim, eu me chamo Shun Amamiya.

Hyoga finalmente solta um sorriso sincero como não fazia há anos e acompanha o visitante até a cozinha. Parecia um milagre, mas ele nunca havia se sentido tão à vontade com nenhum estranho desde a morte da mãe. Admirava a inteligência, alegria, rapidez de raciocínio do outro e ao mesmo tempo se enternecia da simplicidade dele e da histeria perante uma obra de arte. Shun parecia uma criança ganhando um brinquedo novo a cada peça que via e ficava eufórico com a quantidade de objetos, a decoração e a tecnologia nos cômodos pelos quais passava. Quando acompanhou Tatsume, estava um pouco temeroso e por isso não tinha realmente observado tudo. Para Hyoga, aquilo era tão banal, mas via o brilho nos olhos verdes do desconhecido que já lhe parecia tão íntimo e confiável.

Chegaram à cozinha. No centro da mesa havia um arranjo de frutas muito enfeitado e diversificado. Shun correu até ele e ficou encantado ao perceber que eram verdadeiras. Pegou uma maçã e ficou admirando. Sempre gostou muito de frutas, mas devido à sua condição financeira não poderia comprar.

– Uma maçã! Vocês têm maçãs aqui... Adoro comer frutas e essa é a minha favorita... Está no ponto!

– V-você q-quer?

– Ah, que isso! É caro... Não quero abusar.

– P-pegue!

– Tem certeza?

– V-vai es...t-tragar... Ni...inguém co..me.

– Obrigado, Hyoga! – Shun dá uma gostosa mordida e assim que termina de engolir o pedaço, comenta – Que delícia! Nada se compara ao sabor dessa qualidade de maçã. Pena serem tão caras...

– N-nem te..tenho n-noção de p..preço... Nu...unca f-fui... ao me...mercado.

– Não? Bom, geralmente é chato, mas dependendo do dia é engraçado. Já vi cada coisa! Geralmente vou com o meu irmão no sábado à tarde, pois ele insiste em carregar os pacotes mais pesados e fica me tratando como uma criança frágil e indefesa...

– M-me..eu pai é... i..gual!

– Seremos eternos bebês pra eles.

– É...

– Shun, vamos?

– J-já? V-você m..mal ch..chegou...

– Preciso ir. Daqui a pouco fica quase impossível pegar ônibus e tem engarrafamento...

– Ah... – Hyoga suspira tristemente – E-eu... que..eria c-con..v-versar...

Camus imediatamente percebe a tristeza de seu filho ao ver que Shun estava indo embora. Finalmente alguém o havia tirado do silêncio eterno e ele queria se aproveitar disso. Se Hyoga gostou tanto assim daquele rapaz, não poderia deixar que eles se perdessem de vista. Talvez esse pudesse ser o primeiro passo para que seu filho tivesse uma vida normal.

– Por que não ficam?

– Desculpe senhor Camus, mas tenho prova na primeira aula...

– E eu tenho que preparar o jantar do meu irmão. Se não pegar o próximo ônibus, ele perderá a prova...

– Por favor, eu insisto! Fiquem e jantem conosco. Depois meu motorista leva o Shun para casa...

– P-po..or f-favor... Sh...Shun!

– Niisan?

Ikki encara Shun e Camus, que só faltava ajoelhar pedindo para que eles ficassem. Ao olhar Hyoga, lembra-se da conversa com a senhorita Alice e entende que o patrão estava fazendo isso pelo filho. Fingiu pensar e com um ar sorridente e autoritário, falou:

– Tudo bem, pode ficar. Mas esteja em casa antes das 10.

– Valeu!

– G-gosta de... j-jo..go de c-com...putador?

– Eu não jogo. Na verdade, eu nem sei mexer direito.

– V-venha... e..eu t.. e..ens-sino...

– Legal ! Ei, onde eu ponho os restos mortais da maçã?

– De..eixa n-na pia... O... er... a em..p-pregada li..limpa.

– Não gosto de ver coisa na pia, principalmente coisa suja... acho que é por causa da minha mania de dono-de-casa. Além do mais, eu sempre digo a frase "O ambiente limpo é o que menos se suja e não o que mais se limpa" e acredito nela...

– T-tem ra..zão. Mas... n-não s-sei o...onde é... onde t-tá o lich...xo. Os emp-pregados fa..zem t-tudo.

– Verdade? Credo! Deve ser horrível... Eu não saberia viver tendo tudo na boca. Ficar parado sem ter o que fazer...

– Nã..ão ach-cho. Se...emp-pre f-foi as...sim...

– Shun encara Hyoga e solta uma sonora e doce gargalhada. O loiro o encara com incredulidade e desconfiança.

– Do... q-que 'cê ta... ri-indo?

– De nós. Nossas vidas são tão diferentes... Você não saberia nem ligar um fogão ou pegar numa vassoura e eu não sei viver sem poder estar fazendo alguma coisa e mal sei ligar um computador... É estranho isso! Temos a mesma idade e um modo de ser e pensar tão diferente...

– É...

– Eu faço o sacrifício de sujar a pia... – Shun põe o caroço da maçã na pia e lava a mão, secando na própria camiseta. Vira-se para o loiro e fala – Vamos ver qual a graça nesses jogos...

– Hyoga sorri para ele e o conduz à sala de jogos. Camus estava acompanhando tudo de boca aberta e Ikki percebeu o olhar de surpresa do patrão. Ao ver os dois saírem da sala, o moreno pergunta:

– Tudo bem senhor Camus?

– Acho que estou sonhando...

– O que foi?

– Meu filho... pensei que nunca fosse ver ele tão animado assim. Ikki, você pode não acreditar, mas eu vivo temendo que meu filho faça alguma besteira. Ele não tem amigos, vive enfiado no quarto e... bom, é como se Hyoga tivesse desistido da vida...

– Entendo.

– Por favor, como pai eu lhe peço que, enquanto puder, deixe seu irmão visitar meu filho...

– Será um prazer. Sinceramente, eu não gosto de ver o meu irmão sozinho em casa. Aquele bairro é muito perigoso!

Camus dá um sorriso discreto ao rapaz e começa a conversar com ele. Por mais que não gostasse de fazer amizades com empregados, decidiu conhecer melhor aquele rapaz que lhe trouxe um brilho de esperança e alívio. Saber que o filho agora poderia ter um motivo pra viver, uma vida normal... era quase um milagre! Pediu que os empregados preparassem a refeição pros quatro e logo percebeu que Ikki tratava o irmão como um filho, trocando experiências e impressões com o patrão como se fossem pais zelosos e preocupados.

O jantar correu com uma alegria que Camus e Hyoga estavam desacostumados. Shun estava conquistando a todos com o seu jeito de ser. Mesmo com a partida de Ikki, a noite continuou alegre e descontraída. Nem mesmo Camus percebeu o momento em que os rapazes começaram a interrogá-lo e logo se viu no meio da conversa. Como o prometido, Shun foi levado pelo motorista do empresário, mas só saiu com a promessa de retornar à casa.

* * *

Próximo capítulo:** Decepções**


	2. Decepções

Nenhum produto aqui mencionado me pertence. Saint Seiya pertence ao tio Kurumada e Cia! **Presente de aniversário para Amy!** Atenção!É Yaoi, se não gosta do gênero, não continue!

**

* * *

**

**Decepções**

– Boa tarde, meu nome é Shun Amamiya e gostaria de falar com o Hyoga. – Shun fala pelo interfone da mansão.

– Não conheço nenhum Amamiya. O senhor marcou hora? – Tatsume pergunta raivosamente de dentro de casa.

– Não. Eu vim ontem com o meu irmão, Ikki Amamiya... Sou o rapaz de cabelos verdes que ficou conversando com o Hyoga.

– Infelizmente o patrão Hyoga está na aula de ballet.

– Ah sei! Que horas ele volta?

– Ele não vai voltar, pois a aula é aqui mesmo, na sala de dança da mansão, mas ele não pode e nem deseja ser interrompido e não vai terminar tão cedo. Portanto, passe outro dia, ou melhor, esqueça que um dia você pisou nessa casa. Tenho certeza que _ninguém_ vai sentir a sua falta!

– Tudo bem, obrigado. – Shun despede-se e volta para casa.

Era bom demais para ser verdade. Desde o primeiro momento, Shun sabia que o menino rico nunca seria seu amigo. Afinal, o que ele poderia a oferecer a Hyoga, que já tem tudo? Certamente o loiro só o convidara por educação, mas Shun nunca deveria ter aceitado. Ele caminhava apressadamente para chegar em casa o mais rápido possível. Naquela região, não tinha muita opção de ônibus e as poucas linhas tinham brechas de uma hora de diferença entre os horários.

Havia gasto o dinheiro do lanche para comprar o passe extra, o que justificava a sua fome. Não comia desde as 5:30h da manhã, hora que sempre terminava o café para poder pegar o metrô, cerca de 40 minutos depois. Olhou o velho e cansado relógio de pulso. Já eram quase 2 horas da tarde e o cheiro dos lanches, salgados, doces eram uma tortura ao rapaz, que sabia que não poderia pagar por nada ali, ainda mais naquele bairro, onde cada produto parecia temperado com pó de ouro devido ao abuso nos preços. Só estava firme graças ao jantar na casa de Camus, que fora inesquecível e único.

Perdido em pensamentos, Shun acabou trombando com um homem de longos cabelos azuis encaracolados. Parecia ter a mesma idade de Camus, talvez um pouco mais jovem. O homem, de camisa e calça social, atrapalhava-se com um pacote volumoso, mas que não parecia ser pesado. Sem esperar retribuições, foi até o homem e com um sorriso simpático, perguntou:

– Precisa de ajuda?

– Se você não se incomodar... – respondeu o homem, sem poder ver o rosto do jovem, graças ao pacote que levava.

Shun prontamente pegou no outro lado do pacote e o ajudou a colocar numa camionete de última geração. Assim que pôde ver o rosto de quem o havia ajudado, o homem se surpreendeu.

– Nossa! Bem que eu tinha estranhado a voz... obrigado pela gentileza, rapaz. Nem sei como lhe pagar.

– Ah, que isso! Não foi nada. Agora se me dá licença, eu estou atrasado.

Shun sorri discretamente como cumprimento, mas seu estômago o trai e reclama de fome ao se aproximar do estranho. Envergonhado, o jovem abaixa a cabeça e decide andar ainda mais rapidamente do que antes. Tinha vontade de correr, se esconder... mas o homem o segura pelo seu fino braço e Shun engole o seco, esperando o pior.

– Pelo que pude perceber, você está com fome...

– Desculpe, eu não quero incomodar, estou indo pra casa.

– Você me fez um favor e eu devo retribuir. Venha, vamos tomar um café, um lanche, você escolhe!

– Desculpe senhor, mas eu _realmente_ estou atrasado. E nem estou com tanta fome assim... – Shun é desmentido pelo forte ronco de sua barriga.

– Percebi que você _não_ está com fome. Eu não vou te machucar... olha, eu me chamo Milo. Você tem um nome, não tem?

– Shun...

– Ah! Vejo que estamos nos entendendo, Shun.

– É que eu não gosto de incomodar.

Essa era só uma desculpa, mas na verdade, Shun estava tremendo por dentro, inseguro pelo contato com um estranho. Seu irmão sempre o alertava quanto a isso e agora temia estar em perigo. Sentia seu coração pular, as pernas fraquejarem, ainda mais diante daquele belo homem que exibia um largo sorriso. Não poderia negar que o maldito era simpático, mas quantos assassinos não se escondem por baixo de uma máscara de requinte, alegria e simpatia?

– Então você me ajuda e eu não posso te pagar um lanche? Oras, deixa disso!

Ouviu a insistência do outro. Sentiu-se encurralado, inseguro! Maldita mania de ajudar os outros... Sabia que se corresse, seria pior e, se entrasse, estaria perdido. Decidiu ser educado e esperar o pior. Se tentasse algo, seu irmão seria vítima também e não queria isso! Sentiu um nó na garganta, uma incontrolável vontade de chorar e respirou fundo. Aceitaria o convite por Ikki e, se sobrevivesse, se pudesse ver seu niisan novamente, esperava sinceramente que ele o perdoasse algum dia.

– Obrigado, senhor Milo.

– Não me chame de senhor! Eu sei que não sou mais nenhum garoto, mas não sou velho... – resmunga Milo.

Shun estava ouvindo direito? Aquele estranho estava realmente sendo simpático com ele? Sentia como se estivesse recebendo uma tortura de um anjo. Por fora, Milo era simpático, alegre, mas e por dentro? Não poderia ofender aquele homem. Seria pior!

– Eu não quis ofender, desculpa. – Shun responde envergonhado.

– Está perdoado. Agora venha!

Shun segue Milo até um café que tinha na frente do lugar onde estavam. Era um lugar muito fino e, certamente, seria muito caro. Novamente o sangue subindo à cabeça, o medo consumindo a sua alma. Por que ele? Sempre fora tão alegre, tão bom... Agora estava com a cabeça na guilhotina e não podia nem sentir ódio de seu carrasco, um homem que não o ameaçou uma única vez e conseguiria conquistar até o mais frio dos homens com aquele sorriso doce! Um anjo desgarrado que estava cada vez mais perto de seu objetivo. Pensou novamente no irmão, na tristeza que ele sentiria se algo lhe acontecesse, na culpa que depositaria em si mesmo por não estar tomando conta de seu irmãozinho e teve que conter a lágrima que insistia em cair. Tinha que sair dali de alguma forma e tentou ser convincente.

– Sen... er Milo, esse lugar deve ser muito caro. Eu não tenho dinheiro...

– Tem graça... Eu te convidei, eu pago! Não se importe com os preços, sirva-se à vontade. Ficarei ofendido se perceber que você está se recusando a comer por causa do preço, ouviu?

Agora começava a duvidar que aquele simpático homem pudesse ser perigoso, mas não cederia facilmente. Por que o mundo tinha que ser tão cruel? Por que somos educados a desconfiar até da mais pura das criaturas? Shun suspirou e deixou que seu destino o conduzisse. Aceitava o que a vida tinha lhe reservado! Afinal, quem era ele para discutir, para exigir algo dos céus? Decidiu ser simpático e fazer o que Milo lhe pedia, sem questioná-lo novamente.

– Já que insiste...

Shun senta-se à mesa para comer com o estranho e acabam tendo uma agradável conversa, fazendo o jovem se esquecer que estava com um estranho que poderia ser perigoso e deixar se envolver, mesmo assim logo percebe que tem que ir embora. Ele se despede do senhor à sua frente, agradece a refeição e parte apressado para sua casa. Como sempre, espera a chegada de Ikki e faz a janta. Enquanto comiam, o mais novo conta o que lhe havia acontecido naquele dia.

– Estranho... Achei que Camus fosse querer que vocês continuassem amigos, mas sabe-se lá o que se passa na cabeça desses milionários... falando nisso, me prometa que nunca mais vai aceitar convite de estranhos. Fiquei muito preocupado quando você me falou desse Milo.

– No início eu também fiquei com medo, mas ele pareceu ser gente fina.

– Shun, você é um rapaz bonito e simpático. Muita gente gosta de se aproveitar de pessoas assim. Eles seduzem e enganam rapazes de boa aparência pra colocar nas ruas, na prostituição, com direito a drogas de todo o tipo e conseqüências. Eu te amo muito e nunca me perdoaria se acontecesse algo de mal acontecesse contigo.

– Desculpe niisan, eu sei disso, mas não sabia o que fazer... fiquei com medo de ofende-lo e ele vir atrás de você. Se ele tocasse em você...

– Eu sei me defender, não se preocupe! Mas já passou e acho melhor esquecer isso. Você é muito inocente e tem muito que aprender. Agora eu preciso ir. Estou atrasado.

– Boa aula!

– Obrigado.

Ikki sai, mas em sua mente não pára de passar uma imagem do tal estranho. Felizmente não havia acontecido nada ao seu irmãozinho, mas ele refletia e temia pela saúde de Shun. Nem ele percebeu quando chegou à faculdade, quando terminou a aula!... Sabia que deveria prestar atenção, mas ficou o tempo todo preocupado com as informações absorvidas naquele dia; remoendo o perigo que seu irmão estava correndo, sentia medo de deixar o rapaz sozinho, por mais que ou outro ele já tivesse acostumado a isso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

O novo brilho que Hyoga adquirira nos olhos voltou a se apagar com conseqüências catastróficas. Em apenas uma semana o loiro definhara física e mentalmente numa velocidade desesperadora. Nem mesmo as aulas de ballet foram exceção. O rapaz sempre foi considerado um gênio da dança, com um talento nato e porte único graças à sua boa educação. Quando estava no palco, parecia um príncipe encantado e causava muita inveja e admiração em qualquer um que o assistisse. A leveza, a graça, eram seus pontos mais marcantes, mas em nenhum momento deixavam o rapaz menos masculino. Infelizmente, o jovem estava perdendo todo esse encanto!...

Hyoga não entendia o que estava acontecendo, por que o novo amigo não o havia procurado. Começou a lembrar de Shun, da sua alegria e vivacidade e logo obteve a resposta. Por mais rico que fosse nunca poderia comprar a felicidade e agradar um jovem tão especial como aquele. Tinha muitos bens materiais e poderia comprar o que quisesse, mas nunca chegaria aos pés do outro, nunca seria digno da amizade daquele rapaz simpático e energético. Começou a punir-se mentalmente por ter acreditado na promessa do outro e decidiu nunca mais confiar em ninguém, trancando-se definitivamente no quarto.

Camus, vendo a sombra da morte atrás de seu filho, não resistiu àquela tortura e o levou aos melhores médicos do país, mas não havia o que fazer. Não havia doença! Tentou usar sua fortuna para descobrir um meio de salvar a vida de seu menino, mas logo descobriu que não havia cura e já começava a contagem regressiva para o velório de seu único filho. Usou de toda a frieza que tinha para não demonstrar o medo ao rapaz e decidiu conversar com ele, como um verdadeiro amigo.

– Hyoga, meu filho! Diga-me, o que está acontecendo?

– U q-q-que e..eu... f-fi..iz? P-p-p-por que ni-inguém gó…sta dii m-mim?

– Eu te amo, Hyoga! Daria a minha vida por você.

– E-eu.. s-sei. M-mas... n-não te..nho ami-igos.

– Mas e o Shun? Você não gostou dele?

– S-sim... m-mas... e..ele n-não ap-pares-ceu m-mais...

– Pode ter acontecido alguma coisa. Olha, eu prometo conversar com o irmão dele amanhã. Tenho certeza que foi um mal-entendido ou algum problema mais sério.

– S-s-se..rá?

– Confie em mim. Agora por que você não sai um pouco desse quarto, come alguma coisa... não quer que o Shun lhe veja doente, quer?

– N-não qu-ero n-na..da.

– Filho...

Camus abraça Hyoga fraternalmente, tentando passar um pouco de sua esperança ao jovem. Sempre pensou com a razão, mas o seu instinto de pai mostrava que ele devia passar seus bons sentimentos ao garoto. Iria descobrir um meio de trazer o alegre Shun para dentro de sua casa novamente, nem que precisasse pagá-lo para isso!

A Hyoga só restou confiar no pai e tentar manter um pouco de esperança, mas não conseguia! Nos últimos dias andava sonhando com sua mãe, tendo pesadelos e lembrando da forma como ela havia morrido. Suas olheiras e seu cansaço eram mais do que evidentes. Quem o visse, acharia que o loiro estivesse gravemente doente – talvez até canceroso – o que não era de todo mentira. Seu câncer era muito mais grave que qualquer câncer real, pois estava destruindo a alma, o seu eu interior!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

– Me chamou, senhor Camus?

– Sente-se! O que eu quero falar com você não tem nada a ver com o trabalho, mas é muito importante.

– Pode falar.

– Por favor, encoste a porta. Não quero que ninguém ouça!... É algo particular.

Ikki prontamente obedece às ordens e olha o chefe atentamente. Camus pigarreia, numa tentativa de criar coragem e começa a perguntar, de forma impassível.

– Está tudo bem na sua casa?

– Sim! Está tudo normal, por quê?

Nesse momento, um leve desespero abateu sobre Ikki, que achava que daquela conversa resultaria a sua demissão. Não havia feito nada que justificasse tal atitude do patrão e sabia que a empresa estava crescendo muito. Logo se lembrou de Shun e Hyoga, suspirou fundo e ficou nervoso. Sabia que Camus poderia fazer algo por causa da intromissão de seu irmão mais novo e começou a suar frio.

Camus, alheio ao nervosismo do empregado, tentava parecer imparcial e arranjar um meio de descobrir o motivo do desaparecimento de Shun. Suspirou profundamente.

– Por que Shun não voltou à minha casa?

– Ele foi. Um dia depois da nossa reunião, ele voltou à sua casa, mas não pôde entrar. Avisaram que o seu filho estava na aula de _ballet_ e demoraria. Mandaram-no ir embora como se expulsa um cão sarnento!

Ikki estava com isso entalado na sua garganta. Andava muito preocupado com o irmão, que ficara extremamente triste por ser tratado de forma tão cruel. Não lhe ofereceram um único pedaço de pão. Simplesmente haviam maltratado o rapaz, que ficou à mercê de um estranho. Poderia ser demitido por isso, mas não pouparia o patrão de ouvir tudo o que ensaiara dizer e, se preciso, terminaria dando um potente soco no rosto daquele francês maldito.

– Mas Hyoga disse que o Shun não apareceu...

– Olha, eu não sei o que você quer com o meu irmão, mas não vou deixar que o machuquem novamente. Eu estou vendo o quão triste ele anda, marcado pelo preconceito, pela tristeza, pelo egoísmo!... Saiba que ele deixou de almoçar para poder ir à sua casa e, se não fosse por causa de um estranho, sabe-se lá a hora que ele conseguiria sanar a fome.

– Meu Deus! Eu não sabia disso, juro...

– Olha, senhor Camus, você pode fazer o que quiser comigo, mas não quero ver o meu irmão chorar novamente. Eu sei que depois dessa conversa eu estarei demitido, mas saiba que sou capaz de dar a vida pelo meu irmão. – Ikki esbravejava em pé, dando de dedo no patrão.

– E eu pelo meu filho!...

Ikki olhou novamente o homem à sua frente e percebeu uma discreta lágrima percorrer seu rosto. Fazia o impossível para acalmar-se, pois percebeu que Camus estava sendo sincero e talvez não tivesse nada a ver com a história.

– Meu filho está morrendo, Ikki!... Morrendo de tristeza. Ele realmente gostou do seu irmão... ficou tão triste pelo sumiço dele que entrou em depressão profunda e está definhando de forma assustadora.

– Meu irmão também anda depressivo e melancólico, chorando por qualquer coisa!... – falou de forma melancólica, muito mais calmo.

– Vamos passar uma borracha nisso tudo e tentar novamente. Eu darei ordem para que Shun seja recebido em minha casa _sempre_! Independente da hora e mesmo na minha ausência. Por favor, eu lhe peço! Pagarei os gastos com transporte, mas não faça seu irmão abandonar o meu filho.

– Não posso prometer nada... conversarei com Shun e ele decidirá.

– Obrigado! Seu irmão é a minha única esperança. Pense nisso!

– Certo. E quanto ao meu emprego?

– Não haverá mudanças. Pode continuar tranqüilamente e desculpe pelos transtornos!

– Ok, licença então!

Camus faz um sinal com a cabeça, autorizando a saída de Ikki. Iria descobrir o que estava acontecendo em sua casa. Porque Shun havia sido expulso daquela forma!... Seria capaz de mandar embora o responsável pela desgraça de seu filho, pois admitira a atitude como uma tentativa de homicídio.

* * *

**Reencontro**

– Sh-shun? V-v-vos-cê ve-eio ?

– Nossa, você está bem? Está tão magro, tão... sei lá! Caidinho.

– Eu... n-não qu-ero f-fa..lar ni-isso!

– Entendo! Olha, por que não fazemos um passeio pelo seu jardim? É tão agradável, lindo!... Adoro poder sentir o perfume das flores, ouvir o canto dos pássaros, ver as diferentes formas de vida que alegram e colorem a natureza de um modo geral. Venha, Hyoga, vamos correr e sentir o vento em nossos rostos, em nosso corpo. – Shun fala de forma alegre, estendendo a mão ao amigo.

Hyoga sorri. O menino havia voltado! Como ele sentiu falta daquele sorriso, daquela voz tão doce e infantil. O jeito simples e descontraído do rapaz que estava a seu lado... Sentiu como se a sua vida voltasse ao seu corpo. Todo o seu metabolismo reagia àquele menino tão delicado, vivo, tão alegre! Talvez o estivesse adotando como um irmão que nunca teve, um gêmeo idêntico que completava a si mesmo. Sentiu prazer em acompanhar Shun, mas deixou que ele criasse um monólogo ao qual o loiro prestava atenção a cada detalhe, como se fosse uma melodia agradável.

– T-tá c-com.. f-fome?

– Aceito um lanche sim.

– V-v-ve..enha!

Os dois vão correndo até a cozinha, onde Hyoga pede sanduíches aos dois e manda servir Coca-cola. Enquanto esperam, começam a brincar entre si. Shun logo dispara a falar e o loiro resolve observa-lo atentamente. Parecia uma criança pronta para ouvir uma história! Os olhos brilharam, demonstrando a sua curiosidade, o seu encanto pelo interlocutor e nem percebia o tempo passar. O mesatenista por sua vez, empolgava-se cada vez mais nas histórias e só parou ao perceber que o lanche estava pronto.

Foi com grande prazer que os meninos comeram, não só o sanduíche, como enormes fatias de um bolo sonho de valsa feito pelos cozinheiros da mansão. Passaram o dia andando e brincando nos jardins da enorme residência como verdadeiras crianças. Mal viram o tempo passar, tamanha era a alegria, mas infelizmente havia chegado o momento da despedida, o momento onde Shun voltaria para sua casa, para a sua rotina de gata borralheira.

A amizade só se fortalecia a cada dia. Camus logo descobriu que Tatsume era o culpado por ter maltratado Shun e o despediu, como o prometido. Ao investigar a fundo, constatou, horrorizado, que o mordomo havia feito isso numa tentativa de aproximar Hyoga de sua filha Saori e dar o golpe do baú. O francês contratou Alfred, um mordomo inglês com boas indicações e não se arrependeu nenhum pouco. Para felicidade do empresário, apesar do jeito frio do novo mordomo, Hyoga logo afeiçoou-se ao inglês e sentia-se mais à vontade em ficar ao seu lado do que quando tinha que falar com Tatsume. Outra boa notícia foi a pequena melhora da gaguez do loiro, mas que sempre regredia quando ele ficava nervoso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Depois de 2 meses de amizade, Shun já circulava pela mansão como se fosse um dos proprietários da casa. Ainda com o uniforme da escola, que era a combinação de uma camiseta de algodão e uma calça de poliéster, o mesatenista procurava pelo amigo. Alfred informou que Hyoga estava ensaiando na sala de dança que ficava no térreo da casa – lugar onde o visitante ainda não tinha tido a oportunidade de conhecer.

Ao chegar à sala de dança, silenciosamente o rapaz de cabelos verdes retira os sapatos e entra de meia. O loiro estava ao centro do salão com uma malha e alegra-se ao ver a entrada do amigo.

– Ah! Oi.. Sh..shun!

O loiro tira a franja dos olhos e encara Shun com um sorriso aberto. A sua verdadeira vontade era ir abraçar o mesatenista, mas estava muito suado e contentou-se em cumprimentar de longe. Não queria que o amigo tivesse nojo de si.

– Soube que você tava ensaiando, mas acho que cheguei atrasado... É uma pena realmente! Gostaria tanto de vê-lo dançar...

– Sii.. v-você qui-izer, eu... r-rep re..pito. – o bailarino fala com um sorriso encantador.

– Você faria isso por mim? Eu amo assistir espetáculos de dança! – declara Shun alegremente.

– S-seria um p-pra.. prazer!

Shun senta em um canto onde não atrapalharia o espetáculo e exibe um enorme sorriso no rosto. Um sorriso que Hyoga adorava ver. Curioso, o mesatenista pergunta:

– O que você vai dançar?

– A m-mesma va.. varias-ção que t-tava dançando a... antes de vos-cê ch-chegar. – diz de forma sorridente.

Hyoga começa a dançar uma pequena variação masculina de _Le Corsaire_. Numa tentativa de impressionar Shun, dança divinamente, com uma expressão magnífica, demonstrando toda a sua leveza e segurança. Apesar de o bailarino estar concentrando todos os seus esforços para não errar, o amigo não percebe o sacrifício de Hyoga. Mesmo assim, o mesatenista acompanha os movimentos encantado com cada gesto. Quem vê o garoto, jura que estava hipnotizado pela dança e suavidade do loiro.

Ao perceber a forma que Shun o acompanhava, o bailarino conclui com graciosidade, delicadeza e técnica, fazendo a _reverance_ em seguida. Shun bate palmas, emocionado pela apresentação.

– É lindo, Hyoga! Estou sem palavras... Você tem a suavidade de um anjo. Queria aprender a dançar assim.

Ao ouvir as palavras do amigo, o rubor toma conta das faces afogueadas do dançarino. Sem saber o que falar, Hyoga fica cabisbaixo, procurando algo muito interessante nas pontas de seus pés. Ainda sem encarar Shun, declara nervosamente:

– É... e-eu... eu... eu n-não s-sei se... d-da.. da... daria um b-bom p-po..pro.. p-prof-fessor... m-mas pos...pos.. posso t-tent tent.. tentar.

– Dançando desse jeito e conhecendo todas essas técnicas, é claro que você seria um bom professor. Eu que não seria um bom pupilo... – mostra as mãos – Minhas mãos são calejadas pela vassoura e eu nunca teria a graça e a suavidade que você tem.

– V-você j-já é su..av-ve! É u-um me... me... – Hyoga aperta os olhos e começa a estalar os dedos, demonstrando que não conseguia lembrar a palavra.

– Mesatenista?

– Isso! – Confirma o loiro, que continua alegremente – Da..ria um b-bom a.. a.. aluno s-sim. – Finalmente o dançarino encara o amigo nos olhos, demonstrando um brilho intenso em seus orbes azuis – Qua..Quando co-omes-çamos?

– Eu ainda tenho uma hora antes de voltar para casa. Se você não se importar...

– Ó-ót ótimo! Cla-aro q... n-não me.. i...imp importo...

Shun sorri docemente e fica ao lado de Hyoga.

– Por onde eu começo?

– V-vem pa.. pra b-ba.. ba..barra. – Vai andando em direção à barra com uma postura impecável que Shun tentou copiar, em vão, ao segui-lo.

Hyoga fita o amigo dos pés à cabeça e tenta organizar seus pensamentos. Não sabia exatamente por onde começar, mas sabia que teria muito trabalho pela frente. De um modo gentil e sério, resolve começar a aula.

– V-vam.. vamos c-começar c-c-c... com o pé. T-tan..tan...t-tan-dí (1)!

Shun pisca os olhos e espera pela reação do bailarino, demonstrando claramente que não havia entendido o pedido. Hyoga, por sua vez, percebe o erro que havia cometido. Além do amigo não saber falar francês, não sabia os nomes dos passos e, conseqüentemente, não imaginava o que deveria ser feito – seria muito mais complicado do que o bailarino supunha, ainda mais com um professor gago! Um pouco nervoso e com as faces avermelhadas, tenta uma forma de ensinar-lhe como deveria prosseguir.

– Er...

Sem saber como explicar de forma plausível, o loiro decide mostrar a seqüência que Shun deveria imitar. Hyoga estica o pé à frente do corpo, mostrando a ponta, o pé da base totalmente esticado e as duas pernas e os dois pés devidamente abertos (Não afastados. Apenas abertos). Shun tenta copiar o movimento, mas tem um pouco de dificuldade e rapidamente volta à posição que estava antes, demonstrando todo o seu constrangimento.

– Eu disse que não levava jeito! – abaixa a cabeça e ameaça sair, mas é impedido por Hyoga, que segura seu pulso com firmeza e o encara com certa severidade no olhar.

– E-eu... n-nem c-consegui v-ver di... di..direito. – afirma um pouco envergonhado e sorri confiante – R.. re.. re...rep-pete aí p.. preu... c-co...corri..gir!

– Tem certeza? Eu sou muito desengonçado...

– N-nada! V-você c-con..segue. Vai!

Shun fecha os olhos e tenta copiar o movimento mentalmente, mas muito inseguro de si mesmo. A cada milímetro que se move, tem certeza que está fazendo algo errado e espera pela bronca de Hyoga a qualquer momento. Percebendo que o amigo ainda não havia se manifestado, abre os olhos e espera inquietamente a opinião do bailarino, que lhe dá um sorrisinho de canto de boca.

– V-você tem.. u-um b-belo pe..pe... peito d p-pé. M-mas te..tem... temos c-coi.. coi...sin-nhas pa... pra co..rrigir... C-claro!...

Como Shun havia esticado a perna direita, o loiro se abaixa e segura o pé do amigo, virando de modo que o calcanhar fique para cima, apontando a parede para o lado da perna esquerda. Estava acostumado a ser tocado daquela forma e fazia tudo automaticamente, ao contrário de Shun, que acompanhava tudo com curiosidade. Hyoga pousa a mão sobre o joelho do amigo e depois sobre o outro, para esticá-los. Em seguida, abre a perna de base para ficar igualmente aberta.

– A f-for.. força pa..para ab-abrir o an... an.. ande ór n-não... v-vem do p-pé, Sh-shun. P-por i-isso v..você se... di...di...desequib-bra! T-tem q.. v-vir a.. a... abi.. abrindo d-desde.. a.. a... a vi..rilha...

Inocentemente, o bailarino passa a mão pela parte de dentro da coxa de Shun, abrindo, e depois estica de novo o joelho de base do amigo. O mesatenista sente cada vez mais um grande calor a cada toque mais ousado do loiro e o acompanha cada vez mais arrepiado. Desconhecendo o poder do toque de um _estranho_, não consegue entender o que estava acontecendo consigo. No fundo, Shun sabe que aquele sentimento é algo novo, que ele nunca havia experimentado anteriormente e não um amor entre irmãos. Tenta lembrar que são apenas amigos, mas perde-se naqueles sorrisos, nos perfeitos olhos azuis!... O toque do loiro parece terrivelmente quente ao mesatenista a tal ponto que o rapaz pensou que a mão de Hyoga fosse feita de brasas, mas Shun gosta da sensação e tenta não demonstrar seu desconforto. Alienado às reações do amigo, o dançarino continua corrigindo, pois era acostumado a ser tocado daquela forma por seus professores e nem imaginava as reações que o outro estava tendo.

– I..isso! Agó.. agó-ora u tronco! Pe..pe... p-prende a.. b-ba..barri..iga i.. e o ta..ta...tras.. traseiro, s-sim? – Encaixa a barriga e o traseiro de Shun para dentro – a... alonga u..u... o pe..esc-coço... a..as có..ostas... isso...

Shun já começava a suar. Constrangido, pergunta:

– Nossa!... É impressão minha ou está quente aqui?

Hyoga sorri, mas não percebia o motivo do amigo já estar suando. Inicialmente acredita ser devido ao nervosismo, o medo de errar e brinca:

– J-já su..ando? Q-quando.. ch-chegar no.. c-cent... centro e..ent-tão... – Segura os ombros de Shun, posicionando-os e percebe o quanto a amigo estava tenso. Preocupado, encara-o nos olhos e continua a falar. – Tu..do bem? Vo..cê n-não.. e..e...stá se... esf esfor-çando di..m-mais?

Shun sabia que aqueles movimentos não eram nada perto do que ele estava acostumado. Sempre foi um rapaz ativo e saudável e não seriam movimentos tão simples que o deixariam naquele estado! Ao perceber o amigo, tentou acalma-lo. Numa tentativa de explicar a sua reação, falou tudo num gatilho só, sem muitas pausas.

– Tudo bem, os nossos treinos na equipe de tênis de mesa também são muito pesados e como você sabe eu tenho mania de varrer a casa, se bem que aquela caixa de fósforos onde eu vivo com o meu irmão nem dá tanto trabalho assim. – sorri nervosamente e confessa – na verdade, fora o Ikki, ninguém mais me toca... sou meio tímido e desacostumado ser tocado...

– Ah... pe.. p-pelo menos e...está aco..ost-tumado a se.. i..i...sfors-çar... e... – começa a ficar vermelho e nervoso – Ti i..inc... inc... incomo-oda u... f-fato di.. e-eu... eu... eu ti to..c-car? N-não... não po...p-posso ti co..rrigir s-sem t-to...toc-car... – põe a mão de Shun na cintura, mesmo por que planeja ensinar os braços depois, jogando o cotovelo para frente, sem deixar que Shun levante os ombros.

– Não sei se incomoda, mas eu me sinto estranho... desculpa, tentarei ser mais esforçado. – respira fundo e tenta deixar a mente vazia – Aliás, eu não sou nenhum menino pra ficar constrangido com o toque de um amigo. Vá em frente e faça o que tem que ser feito!

– Vo..cê até que... e.. stá si.. i... isf isfors-çando de..mais pa... p-pa.. prum i..inic-ciante. E... t-ta.. tu..do b-bem... a..a... agora v-volta o p-pé pru.. pro la-ado du... outro s-sem di... dis... dism-manchar t-tudo.

– Ahn? Vou torcer o meu pé assim!

– Hihihi... N-não, não v-vai. Qua...ando v-você e..stica, tem... que ir pi... pi... primeiro u.. u... c-calc... calcanhar e... dep-pois us de..dos. Q-quando f-fecha, v-voltam pri..imeiro us... dedus i... de..p-pois u.. calc-canhar. Us dedos si.. si... se arrast-tando no ch-chão. Tente!

Timidamente, Shun tenta fazer os movimentos que Hyoga indica. O loiro observa tudo atentamente.

– Não Sh-shun, não... p-podi... re..rebolar... – ri carinhosamente – M-mas... v-você foi.. b-bem.

– Jura? Isso é muito difícil... parecia tão simples quando você dançava... – Shun fala, indignado.

– N-nossa i..i...inten-ção é... es-sa m-mesmo. t-tem q... p-pa.. pa... parecer f-fácil... n-não po.. po... pod-demos d-de..dem-monstrar u... u... sf-forço, t-te..emus qui.. s-ser le-eves... – esclarece de forma gentil e carinhosa.

– Entendi! – O mesatenista se alegra, mas logo volta a ficar sério – Bom, devo estar te incomodando e atrapalhando, né?

– N-não me...esmo! Di... o..onde ti..ti...tirou é... é...ssa i..d-déia?

– Você estava ensaiando e eu vim aqui, interrompi o que estava fazendo e ainda te pedi pra me ensinar a dançar, mesmo sabendo que não levo jeito nenhum. Olha, eu juro que não vou te atrapalhar mais, nunca mais!

– C-calma! É as-sim m-mesmo... ni..ni...ninguém a..ap..apre-ende d-dançar d-da.. da... da n-noite p-pro di-ia.

– Eu sei e nem pretendia isso, mas...

– Não precisa se envergonhar, garoto! Você tem futuro nisso. Olha, eu devo confessar que mesmo depois de quase enlouquecer os meus professores numa inútil e insana tentativa de aprender a dançar, eu não consegui grandes coisas...

Uma grossa voz masculina invadiu o ambiente. Hyoga rapidamente identificou a pessoa e abriu um largo sorriso, indo correndo abraçar o homem que entrava na sala de dança. Shun o olhou e se arrepiou ao ver aquele homem, era Milo! Era o mesmo homem que lhe pagara um lanche no dia que Tatsume o enxotou da mansão de Camus.

Pasmo, sem reação, viu a intimidade entre Hyoga e o estranho. Assustou-se ao ouvir o loiro chamar o homem de tio e ficou imobilizado, temendo a reação de Milo, que se aproximou com o mesmo porte e classe que sempre apresentava, além do seu conhecido sorriso. O homem de cabelos azuis cumprimentou o mesatenista.

– Boa tarde, Shun. É esse o seu nome, não é?

– É-é... – respondia constrangido, temeroso.

– O que foi? Está tudo bem?

– T-ta... – o jovem fechava os olhos e se comprimia contra a barra, como se esperasse algum gesto de violência.

– Sh-shun! E..esse é... m-meu t-t-tio. N-não p-pe... pe...

– Não precisa temer! É isso que você ia falar, não é, Hyoga?

O loiro confirma com um movimento de cabeça e se aproxima de Shun, pegando a mão do amigo e deixando-o mais aliviado. O mesatenista abre os olhos e encara o sorriso maroto do homem. Ensaia um sorriso tímido e cumprimenta.

– Boa tarde, Milo! Desculpa a minha reação... Não devia ter feito isso depois daquele dia que você me ajudou, mas fiquei com medo. Meu niisan me ensinou a nunca confiar em estranhos e... bem, você sabe...

– Sei!... – Milo da uma gargalhada gostosa e começa a mexer nos cabelos de Shun, de forma travessa – Ele tem razão! Você é um menino muito bonito, meigo e deve ser muito cobiçado por aí. Não é difícil encantar-se por você, mas fique bem claro... esse negócio do Hyoga me chamar de tio, não deve ser levado a sério. Eu sou só um amigo do Camus. Nós fomos criados juntos, mas não temos nenhum grau de parentesco. Não tenho culpa se o francês resolveu ter filho antes da hora e o ensinou a me chamar de tio...

Os meninos sorriem. Aquele homem era bem alegre e divertido. Shun apressou-se em contar todos os detalhes de como se conheceram, o que deixou Milo perplexo. O jovem tinha uma memória fotográfica e descrevia tudo com uma riqueza de detalhes impressionante. Nem ele mesmo lembrava de muitas coisas que o jovem havia dito.

Numa tentativa de animar Shun, Milo contou a própria experiência no ballet. Aos 9 anos, ele havia resolvido se juntar a Camus, que já dançava desde os 4. No início brincava muito, mas depois resolver tentar fazer tudo a sério. Infelizmente não tinha talento nenhum e nem depois de muito treino conseguia fazer posições razoáveis. Sabia que era alvo de piadas entre sua turma e, mesmo que o francês não falasse, tinha vergonha de si e o grego não queria decepcioná-lo – motivo pelo qual abandonou a dança. Surpreendentemente, fez grande sucesso nas aulas de Kung Fu e Kendô, o que lhe rendia, ainda hoje, vários títulos de primeiro lugar.

A aula de dança já havia terminado em definitivo, já que as histórias daquele homem estavam despertando grande interesse nos garotos. De forma meteórica, Shun já havia ganho intimidade com Milo e descobriu que o homem era grego, motivo pelo qual tinha um sotaque estranho ao falar o japonês. Hyoga participava animadamente da conversa, sem sentir-se constrangido, mesmo quando o grego terminava as frases por ele. Para evitar que o mesatenista fosse embora tão cedo, Milo se ofereceu para levá-lo em casa e o bailarino empolgou-se para ir junto. Apesar de uma inicial relutância, o garoto de cabelos verdes decidiu aceitar a proposta e continuou com as conversas e as brincadeiras.

* * *

Primeiramente quero agradecer ao apoio de todos e revelar que pretendo sim fazer um Milo/Camus. A fic será atualizada semanalmente e a previsão de término é ou 8 ou 15 de julho, pois a Amy viajará no dia 18 de julho pra comemorar seus 15 anos. Por isso, algumas coisas acontecerão meio rápidas. Espero que continuem acompanhando e gostando. Quanto ao Ikki, não terminará sozinho, mas também não vou revelar quem será o parceiro(a) dele agora. Obrigada pelo carinho e pela compreensão. Até a próxima!

Para preservar a gaguez de Hyoga, propositalmente, eu escrevi algumas palavras erroneamente, como deveria ser a pronúncia delas. Os termos de dança, que têm origem francesa, são um exemplo disso. Com a ajuda da Amy, que é a homenageada pela fic, escrevi as palavras e expressões da forma como o nosso bailarino falaria. Aliás, eu fui má e só deixei ela ver a cena da "aula de dança" – cena, aliás, que o nosso bebê fada me ajudou a construir sem saber a utilidade que teria, mas depois acabei falando que pretendia dar a ela esse presente de aniversário. Abaixo, segue o verdadeiro significado e como se escreve: (1) Tandí: (_tendu_) Esticar, esticado

* * *

Próximo capítulo: **Shun adoece**


	3. Shun adoece

Como essa fic foi feita pra **Amy** e este é o penúltimo capítulo dela, nada melhor que publicá-lo um dia antes da aniversariante completar seus 15 anos. Que nesse dia 7 você seja muito feliz! A você, todo carinho, paz, alegria, felicidade e uma pitada de drama e romance pra não enjoar. **FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, AMY!**

* * *

**Shun adoece**

Fim de outono. Como sempre a temperatura estava muito baixa e, para piorar, havia uma incessante e irritante chuva que tornava os últimos 10 dias muito tristes e melancólicos. Ikki acordou e percebeu a escuridão a sua volta. Como ainda não tinha ouvido passos, acreditou ser muito cedo para acordar e virou-se em direção ao rádio-relógio, que estava desligado. Estranhou, mas logo notou que não era só o aparelho. Estava tudo escuro! Obviamente estavam sem luz – o que não era muito raro naquela região – e agora temia ter perdido a hora!

– Era só o que me faltava... – reclamava em voz baixa.

Na cama ao lado, Shun dormia um pouco encolhido. Suas cobertas estavam muito bagunçadas e certamente o jovem sentia muito frio. Ikki sorriu de canto de boca, iluminou o display do celular e tranqüilizou-se ao perceber que havia acordado no horário de sempre. Com carinho e cuidado para não acordar o caçula, decidiu arrumar as cobertas e colocar mais uma. Não o acordaria, mesmo que isso implicasse numa falta à escola! Ao retirar as cobertas num intuito de arrumá-las, pôde constatar que o garoto estava suado, o que levou o mais velho a colocar as costas da mão na testa do outro. Para seu espanto, o garoto ardia em febre. Tentou acorda-lo, mas não obteve resposta e desesperou-se de tal forma que esqueceu de todos os seus compromissos e obrigações. Apenas Shun o importava agora e decidiu leva-lo o mais urgentemente possível ao pronto-socorro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

– Alô!

– Você sabe que horas são?

– Sei, mas...

– Está quase uma hora atrasado, _senhor Ikki_. Não pense que pode abusar da boa vontade do senhor Camus só por que ele simpatizou-se contigo. Sem desculpas, venha ao escritório agora ou...

– Ou o quê? Olha, foi bom você me ligar, pois eu precisava _mesmo_ falar com o senhor Camus. Poderia fazer _a gentileza_ de passar a ligação a ele?

– _Claro_! Espero que não se arrependa.

Certa de que o rapaz seria demitido, Alice repassa a ligação. Ikki nunca havia se atrasado ou mesmo faltado e por isso Camus estranhava tanto. O francês decidiu falar calmamente com ele e até acreditou que o empregado estivesse enfrentando problemas com a enchente que assolava o bairro onde o jovem morava. Para piorar, as linhas telefônicas da região estavam péssimas e eles só conseguiram contato através do celular.

– Senhor Camus?

– Bom dia Ikki. Soube da enchente no seu bairro... Você está chegando?

– Não, senhor.

– Onde está?

– No pronto-socorro. Meu irmão... Shun está com 42 graus de febre. Ainda não sei o que é, pois não fomos atendidos e não tenho com quem deixa-lo...

Ikki falava tristemente, sentado numa cadeira com o irmão no colo. Estava muito preocupado com Shun, que estava desfalecido em seu colo e com a respiração muito alterada. Não o abandonaria agora e rezava para que a sua vez chegasse logo, temendo o pior ao menino que aparentava a fragilidade de um cristal. Mal acreditou ao ver a sua senha ser chamada pelo letreiro eletrônico.

– Desculpe senhor Camus, mas tenho que desligar. Ligo assim que puder.

– Ok. – Camus põe o telefone no gancho.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Já em casa, Ikki senta-se ao lado do irmão. Preocupa-se com o fato da febre não ceder, mas alivia-se ao constatar que a respiração do outro esteja mais controlada. Shun delirava e chamava por Hyoga e pelo irmão, balbulciando termos incompreensíveis. Com todo seu carinho, o mais velho segue todas as dicas do médico e espera o efeito dos medicamentos. Só se acalma ao ver o jovem de cabelos verdes dormir tranqüilamente depois de a febre baixar para 39 graus. Shun só acordou na manhã do dia seguinte, muito pálido e fraco.

– Que horas são?

– Shun? Você acordou... finalmente! – Ikki comemorava.

– Ai... o que... – espirra – aconteceu?

– Você pegou uma gripe. Mas logo estará bem.

– Ah... – Shun responde, tendo um pequeno ataque de tosse em seguida.

– Fiquei muito preocupado. Você esteve muito mal ontem e sua febre não cedia de forma alguma... Não se preocupe, eu cuidarei da casa e de você.

– E o seu... – outro ataque de tosse – trabalho?

– Faltei e faltarei enquanto você estiver de cama. Não fui nem à faculdade ontem, mas não se preocupe... Já conversei com Camus e expliquei tudo. Agora tome esse xarope. É expectorante!

Ikki levanta a cabeça do irmão que estava deitado na cama e o ajuda a tomar o remédio de gosto amargo. Shun faz careta ao engolir o medicamento, mas não complicaria tudo, mesmo por que queria se restabelecer o quanto antes. Eles ouvem o interfone e o mais velho se levanta.

– Já volto!

Shun concorda com a cabeça. Sente o corpo dolorido e uma fraqueza assustadora o deixando preso à cama. Sua garganta também estava inflamada e por isso tinha dificuldades para falar e engolir qualquer coisa. A tosse incessante e os espirros lhe incomodavam, mas sabia que não poderia fazer nada, a não ser tomar os medicamentos e repousar enquanto recebia cuidados do irmão.

Em alguns minutos, Ikki voltava acompanhado de Alfred, Camus e Hyoga. Shun não acreditava no que seus olhos viam e abriu o maior sorriso que conseguia naquela situação. Sentia vontade de sair correndo e abraçar o amigo, mas seus músculos não lhe obedeciam e esperou a aproximação dos visitantes.

– Shun? – o loiro corria até ele. – C-como tá?

– Acho que fui... – Shun espirra e tosse um pouco – atropelado por um rolo compressor... – Diz com a voz fraca e deformada devido à inflamação.

– Bom dia Shun. – cumprimentava Camus.

– Bom... – um ataque de espirros o impede de continuar – Bom dia.

Hyoga olha para Shun e começa a rir de forma encantadora.

– Ta rindo de mim? – pergunta Shun.

– Do s-seu e... spirro. A...até o... o... o deso-odorante do m-meu pai faz... é... faz... mais barulho qua..ando espi-irra.

Shun sorri levemente, mas é impedido de responder pelo ataque de tosse. Felizmente a febre o deixava com a face muito corada e Hyoga não pôde notar o quanto o doente havia ficado constrangido com a afirmação que havia feito. O loiro passa as mãos pelos cabelos do amigo e percebe que estavam um pouco úmidos devido ao suor causado pela febre.

– Vê? Ele não está nada bem... Não me importo se descontar essas faltas do meu salário, mas não posso deixá-lo assim. – Ikki fala baixinho ao patrão, evitando que Shun escutasse.

– Tem razão. Mas você me fez muita falta ontem... o desconto que você teria no seu salário não conseguiriam repor o prejuízo que tive e que terei a cada dia que você faltar. – respondia o chefe.

– Então estou demitido... – concluía Ikki pesarosamente.

Justo agora que ele mais precisava do dinheiro para a compra de medicamentos estava na rua. Sabia que o patrão estava certo, mas não se conformava. A vida era muito injusta! Não conseguia encarar o irmão e saber o quanto ele se culparia por tudo o que estava acontecendo. Talvez até piorasse...

– Na verdade, vim fazer outra proposta. – Camus falava de forma vaga

– Que proposta? – perguntava o curioso Ikki.

– Você está se prejudicando tanto na faculdade quanto na vida profissional ficando aqui. Estive pesando os prós e contra e cheguei à conclusão de que, para mim, seria muito mais prático e lucrativo manter Shun na minha casa do que lhe dar uma dispensa. Ainda mais nessa época do ano que a empresa entra em colapso e tudo tem que ser feito de forma ágil e prática...

– Quer levar o Shun para sua casa? Mas e o seu filho? Pode pegar a gripe também e...

– Estou ciente disso, Ikki, mas confio no bom-senso do meu filho. Garanto que ele vai se cuidar para não ficar doente, pois sabe que seria prejudicial aos dois... Pense que estando lá, Shun sempre terá alguém para cuidar dele. Tenho muitos empregados e garanto que ele seria tratado como se fosse da família. Mesmo por que eu sei que Hyoga nunca deixaria nada faltar ao amigo. Ele mudou tanto desde que conheceu Shun! Até a gaguez está diminuindo...

– Percebi. Mas tem certeza dessa decisão? Shun poderia piorar se ficasse se expondo ao vento frio...

– Sim, eu sei, e volto a perguntar: posso levar o Shun à minha casa? Você pode visitá-lo sempre que quiser...

Ikki olha os jovens na cama, Hyoga agora impedia que o amigo falasse, pois percebeu que Shun estava realmente muito fraco, mas não poderia evitar acariciar os cabelos verdes, segurar na mão gélida e delicada do doente. Era uma cena emocionante! Os dois pareciam conversar por telepatia, somente através de trocas de olhares e o mais velho dos irmãos voltou a encarar o patrão docilmente, percebendo que ele também havia se perdido em pensamentos durante a cena.

– Está bem, acredito que seja o melhor ao meu irmão. Na sua casa haverão maiores recursos e uma boa companhia...

– Ótimo! Agora será preciso arrumar as malas dele e o agasalhar bem.

Ikki acena positivamente com a cabeça e abre o armário, escolhendo as melhores e mais grossas peças de roupa do irmão. Camus se encarregou de avisar aos garotos sobre a estadia de Shun em sua casa e de imediato o doente preocupou-se com o mais velho, que ficaria sozinho, mas logo foi convencido de que seria melhor. Hyoga comemorou pelo fato de poder ficar quase 24 horas ao lado do amigo, mas prometeu deixa-lo descansar. Alguns minutos depois, antes de terminar de arrumar as malas e escolher a roupa que colocaria no caçula, Ikki ajudou o irmão a tomar dois comprimidos coloridos e um remédio líquido, colocando todos os medicamentos na mesma mochila que colocava os calçados.

Num piscar de olhos a única mala de Shun estava pronta e havia uma sacola com objetos pessoais e calçados. Ikki fechou a porta e a janela do quarto antes de começar a retirar as cobertas do irmão e ajuda-lo a trocar de roupa. Hyoga admirou-se pelo pingente que o amigo exibia em seu peito desnudo, pronto para receber uma grossa camiseta de manga comprida.

– Q-Qui... que li..indo!

– O quê ?

– O... pinge-ente.

– Ah! É a... – Shun é interrompido por um ataque de tosse – única lembrança da nossa mãe. – olhava para o pingente, que agora estava sendo encoberto pela camiseta de manga comprida.

– É? E-eu... eu... também t-tenho u..ma le... lemb lemb-brança da mi-inha m-mãe. – mostra o crucifixo que carregava no peito.

Era um belo e caro rosário. Muito bem ornamentado com pedras preciosas e todo em ouro. Shun ficou encantado pela jóia enquanto o seu irmão ajudava-o a colocar uma blusa, pois nunca havia visto algo daquele porte. Nem se comparava à jóia que carregava no pescoço... A corrente era tão fina que quase desaparecia na alva pele do mesatenista e o pingente era muito frágil, assim como estava se sentindo agora – uma boneca de porcelana pronta para quebrar caso caísse no chão!

Camus surpreendeu-se pela atitude do filho, que nunca mostrava aquele objeto a ninguém. Para o bailarino, o objeto era algo sagrado e Hyoga retirou-o do corpo, colocando nas mãos do amigo. Shun admirou a jóia e tentou recoloca-la no pescoço do loiro, mas sua fragilidade não permitiu que ele concretizasse a ação que foi completada pelo próprio dono da jóia.

Ikki fez questão de levar Shun em seus braços até o carro e depois ao quarto onde ele dormiria na casa de seu patrão. Alfred se responsabilizou por levar a bagagem do menino e Hyoga não saía de lado do amigo enquanto Camus contentava em passar despercebido por todos, apenas contemplando a seqüência de cenas tão bela e singela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na primeira manhã que se sucedeu à instalação de Shun na mansão de Camus, Hyoga acordou 30 minutos mais cedo com o som do despertador de seu celular. Agradeceu pelo fato de ter facilidade de acordar com o chamado de seu mordomo pela manhã devido ao costume cultivado desde os primeiros anos de sua infância. Ainda de pijama, pegou o rosário que retirava para dormir e colocava numa escrivaninha ao lado da cama, vestiu um grosso roupão e andou sorrateiramente até o quarto do doente. Agradeceu por não encontrar uma viva alma naquela mansão cheia de empregados e entrou o mais silenciosamente possível no quarto, se aproximando do amigo ao mesmo tempo em que evitava acorda-lo.

Shun havia passado quase toda a noite em claro devido ao incômodo da gripe e o cansaço era visível em seu belo rosto. Só conseguira dormir muito tempo depois, após ser vencido pelo cansaço. Já não estava mais febril, mas as crises de espirros e tosse castigava sua mente e corpo, deixando seu corpo ainda mais dolorido do que já estava – se é que era possível –, causando-lhe desconforto para permanecer deitado ou, às vezes, até para respirar. Os medicamentos já faziam efeito, mas não poderiam curá-lo da noite para o dia e o seu estado de saúde exigia cuidados especiais e, talvez, pudesse ser considerado relativamente grave. Além dos sintomas já citados, a inflamação na garganta o deixava com dificuldades não só para falar como para comer, o que o deixava ainda mais debilitado.

Hyoga ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama do amigo, pegou seu rosário em mãos, fez o sinal da cruz, fechou os olhos e rezou silenciosamente por uma rápida recuperação do garoto à sua frente. Entregou-se de corpo e alma àquele pedido e usou toda a sua fé na esperança de que isso ajudaria o enfermo. Nada lhe cortava mais o coração do que ver Shun naquela situação, pois o lembrava da forma como perdera a mãe, agoniada e sofrendo pela dor no peito causada pelo tiro que perfurou-lhe o coração e retirou-lhe a vida. Talvez fosse dramático demais, mas a vida o tinha feito daquela forma, ignorando o bom senso e os seus sentimentos, pediu ao céu permissão para cuidar do amigo sem que isso lhe custasse a saúde, pois se caísse de cama também, ou se a situação fosse inversa – com ele doente –, acabariam se separando temporariamente e isso seria um pesadelo aos olhos do bailarino. Ficaria ali horas, dias, quanto tempo fosse necessário para que o enfermo se recuperasse, mas sabia que tinha compromissos e queria evitar embaraços ou problemas desnecessários aos dois, por isso havia posto o celular no vibratório e o programado para despertar a tempo de não ser pego em flagrante. Ao sentir o tremor do aparelho, terminou a frase que dizia, refez o sinal da cruz e desligou o despertador retornando ao quarto com tanto ou mais cuidado que tomara ao dirigir-se àquele recinto. Novamente deu sorte e pôde concluir a _travessura_ sem causar desconfianças.

O resto da manhã seguiu normal para Hyoga, que tentava a todo custo prestar atenção às aulas e não deixar que percebessem seu nervosismo. Shun havia melhorado um pouco e, embora tivesse dificuldades para andar, ficava sentado na cama, tentando passar o tempo assistindo TV. O mesatenista sempre fora hiperativo e por isso achava torturante ficar ali, sem poder fazer nada. Enquanto o tempo parecia não passar aos olhos do doente, voava para o loiro, que nem acreditou quando ouviu o sinal da última aula.

Ao chegar em casa, Hyoga estava tão transtornado, que deixou a mochila no sofá mais próximo a correu até o quarto do amigo. Sorriu ao vê-lo sentado na cama, demonstrando o tédio por ter ficado parado. Shun até tentou cumprimenta-lo, mas estava tão rouco que sua voz mal saía. O bailarino pegou a mão do enfermo e apertou fortemente, deixando um gracioso sorriso iluminar a própria face. Tentou conversar com o outro, mas notou que isso era muito difícil ao mesatenista. Por mais que tentasse demonstrar o contrário, o enfermo tinha que fazer muito esforço para conseguir um bom tom de voz, o que aumentava suas crises de tosse. O loiro impediu o amigo de continuar se esforçando e só saía de seu lado para almoçar ou cumprir seus compromissos.

Surpreendentemente, Camus havia chamado Ikki para almoçar com eles e visitar o irmão. O empregado alivia-se ao ver que o caçula já estava mais corado e agitado que no dia anterior. Mesmo tendo dificuldades para falar, Shun conseguiu deixar o irmão mais tranqüilo a tal ponto que, se seu desempenho no trabalho pudesse ser classificado como razoável na parte da manhã, à tarde era quase possível declarar que o jovem havia sido perfeito.

Demorou 4 longos dias até Shun poder levantar da cama, mas ainda ficaria na mansão. Inexplicavelmente, Ikki havia melhorado muito o desempenho no trabalho, tanto que num determinado dia, a empresa conseguira lucrar mais de 5 vezes o valor que perdera no dia que esteve cuidando do caçula. Indicou um investimento inicialmente suspeito e pouco confiável, mas que logo revelou ser um excelente negócio, rendendo muito à empresa. Hyoga ficava ao lado do amigo todos os dias e o ajudava a tomar remédio, recuperar as aulas perdidas mesmo não estudando no mesmo colégio e continuava a rezar toda manhã.

Alfred descobrira a nova atividade do dançarino no segundo dia, mas não comentou nada e ficou feliz por não ter sido percebido. Camus agradecia a cada dia pela presença de Shun e já não tinha mais vontade de separar os dois amigos. Nunca acreditou em Deus, mas diante do milagre que estava acontecendo diante de seus olhos, começara a questionar sobre o assunto.

As coreografias de Hyoga eram cada vez mais leves e alegres, estava readquirindo sua autoconfiança e seu humor havia melhorado de forma nunca antes imaginada. Milo havia aparecido para visitar o doente e conversara com Camus por horas, o que o bailarino achava muito normal, já que ele e o pai eram muito ligados. Ikki não havia mais visitado o caçula por causa da excessiva carga de trabalho, não só do escritório como da faculdade.

Na manhã do quinto dia, Shun acordou durante a oração matinal de Hyoga, que agora agradecia pela recuperação do amigo e surpreendeu-se pelo gesto do loiro. Tentou não atrapalha-lo, mas o bailarino já notara seu despertar e se aproximava da cama. O mesatenista sentiu os membros amolecerem, o coração pular e a garganta fazer um nó. Com um sorriso nos lábios, o jovem milionário pegou na mão gelada pelo nervosismo do outro e aproximou-se até quase tocar os rostos.

– Porque faz isso? – Shun pergunta tremulamente.

Não havia rejeição por parte do rapaz pobre, mas temia aquela aproximação, aquele contado. Quanto já sonhara com Hyoga: tê-lo nos braços, cantar para ele, acariciar os cabelos delicados que pareciam ser feitos por fios de ouro. Ah, se ele soubesse! Mas era errado, era antiético e não poderia revelar. Seria tão fácil se fossem de sexo opostos, mas a vida tinha que ser tão cruel? Se o outro descobrisse, seria uma vergonha e por isso preferia evitar os toques, as aproximações!

– N-não posso m-mais... vi-iver s-sem você!

Shun estaria ouvindo direito? Hyoga estaria mesmo se declarando ou aquilo era mais um delírio? Tremeu ainda mais com a declaração, mas não conseguiu mover-se. Não sabia como reagir, o que fazer.

– Hyoga...

– Shh! N-não sei o... o que tá a..ac-acontecendo c-comigo, m-mas sei que... g-gosto mu-uito de..v-você. T-talvez... m-mais do.. do q-que de.. deveria...

– E eu... eu te amo! Desde a nossa primeira aula de ballet eu...

Hyoga sorri com aquela declaração e coloca seu dedo nos lábios do amigo, impedindo-o de completar a frase. Neste momento os dois se aproximam para um beijo tímido, o primeiro beijo de ambos! Os lábios quentes se tocam levemente e de forma inexperiente. Não sabiam o que fazer e muito menos como fazer, por isso ficaram tocando a pele um do outro, repetindo o que viam em novelas, teatro ou mesmo na rua! Sentiam que faltava algo! Mas, antes que pudessem tentar algo mais ousado, Shun é obrigado a partir a carícia e virar o rosto para o lado oposto ao do bailarino devido a uma pequena crise de tosse. Quando volta a encarar o amigo, o vê com as faces avermelhadas e sente que as dele não estão diferentes.

Os dois ficam se encarando, sem reagir. Um pequeno ataque de pânico se abate sobre Shun, que nunca imaginara beijar outro homem, ainda mais Hyoga. Sentia vontade, mas ao mesmo tempo sempre teve isso como algo impossível. Sabia que o loiro era cristão e isso era algo contra as leis da Igreja! Enquanto o mesatenista fica hirto, olhando nos olhos do outro, o bailarino o encara trêmulo, refletindo sobre o que acabara de fazer e pune-se mentalmente como se tivesse feito uma atrocidade. Talvez nem mesmo um assassinato o fizesse sentir-se tão mal como estava sentindo agora. Alfred batia na porta, discretamente e entra no quarto, impassível, como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Ele não havia visto o beijo, mas sabia que os dois não estavam se encarando como simplesmente amigos. Só ficou por ter percebido que agora virara o centro das atenções e foi muito imparcial e discreto ao quebrar o silêncio, chamando-os para o desjejum.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No final da manhã daquele dia, Hyoga encontrava-se num dos bancos do jardim de sua casa. Ainda se punia pelo que havia acontecido no quarto de Shun e não percebeu quando Milo se aproximou.

– Bom dia, Hyoga!

– T-tio Milo!

– E aí, tudo bem?

– T-tio... – respondia com a voz embargada – eu... eu... eu me ap-paixonei!

– E fica com essa carinha? Já sei! Você está sofrendo por causa de um amor platônico. Não se desespere, pois eu sou conhecido como o rei da sedução e vou te dar grandes dicas. – pisca ao garoto.

– N-não, não é is..so! N-nós nos.. beijamos hoje...

– Ih! Levou um fora? Olha, não fique triste... acontece.

– Também não é isso! É... é... p-proibido!

– Alguém casado? Diferença de idade?

– É... É... u-um r..rap-paz... – baixa o olhar, envergonhado – Eu... eu s-sou gay!

– Ei, não fale assim! Não é porque você se apaixonou por alguém do mesmo sexo que precisa se rebaixar. Sei que está em conflito, que a sua religião abomina esse tipo de coisa, mas... pense um pouco! Reflita sobre tudo o que a Igreja diz, prega e faz. Quantas vezes ela não se contradiz?

– Muitas...

– Então... Sei que é uma situação muito delicada e que enfrentará muitos preconceitos e obstáculos, mas se você acha que o seu amor é forte o suficiente para passar por todos esses obstáculos, vá atrás e lute por ele!

Hyoga não responde, mas demonstra-se um pouco mais aliviado. Abraça Milo, que retribui o gesto com carinho e ternura de um pai. Com um sorriso nos lábios, ele continua acalmando o garoto.

– Se o problema for o seu pai, não se preocupe! Sei que ele vai aceitar. Nem que eu tenha que forçá-lo a fazer isso.

– Tio... – diz sorrindo – V-você é d-demais!

– Uma vez eu conheci um brasileiro e ele ouvia uma música de seu país. Perguntei o que ela dizia e ele a traduziu. Eu nunca esquecerei uma frase dela que me fez refletir por dias a fio: "Cuide bem do seu amor, seja quem for". Cheguei a uma conclusão importante: devemos lutar pela nossa felicidade, pelo que sentimos, independente de credo, raça, religião, sexo ou seja lá o que possa criar algum obstáculo aos dois amantes. Não tenha vergonha nem medo de amar e acredite em você mesmo!

Hyoga sorriu ainda mais. Continuou conversando com Milo e cada vez decidia-se por assumir o que realmente sentia. Tinha que conversar com Shun, mesmo sabendo que isso poderia resultar numa separação definitiva! Seria uma conversa decisiva, mas se ele notasse que seu amor era recíproco, lutaria até contra o próprio pai se fosse preciso. Agora tinha o apoio do grego e sentia-se mais forte. Porém, havia mais uma pessoa envolvida nessa relação, alguém que o fazia tremer e que não sabia se teria forças para enfrentar. Seu nome? Ikki Amamiya, o irmão mais velho do seu amado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

– Shun? Desculpe não ter vindo antes, mas não tive tempo!

– Niisan! Que saudades... Senti tanto a sua falta! – Shun chorava, abraçado ao irmão, que tinha acabado de chegar à mansão.

– Eu também senti a sua! Vejo que está bem melhor...

– Sim! – tem uma rápida crise de tosse – Eu já posso voltar pra casa, não posso?

– Você já quer voltar pra casa? Olha, eu estou me virando sozinho, não se preocupe! Sei que está sendo bem tratado aqui e você não está totalmente recuperado.

– Mas niisan, aqui não é a _minha_ casa! – Afirmava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Por favor... – agora tinha uma crise mais violenta de tosse.

– Desculpe, Shun, mas se eu o levasse pra casa, não conseguiria ficar em paz. Aqui você tem quem lhe ajudar caso precise... – enxuga as lágrimas do caçula e o encara nos olhos – Eu te conheço! Não é isso que o incomoda. Por que não se abre comigo?

Ao ouvir o pedido do irmão, Shun se desespera e chora copiosamente em seu peito. Não estava pronto para revelar seu segredo! Ikki iria repudiá-lo, odiaria Hyoga e a sua vida se transformaria no pior dos infernos. Pertencia à escória da sociedade, sentia-se o mais cruel e nefasto dos homens – se é que ele podia ser considerado um homem – e nem tinha o direito de culpar o loiro, afinal, o amigo não passava de um inocente anjo que estava caindo na lábia de um ser impuro, indigno!

Ikki não entendia aquela reação do irmão, mas sabia que havia algo muito grave por trás daquilo tudo e levou o caçula ao quarto. Camus parecia tão animado nos últimos tempos! Afinal, o que estava acontecendo ali? Um pequeno desespero se abateu sobre o moreno ao ligar os constantes elogios do patrão com a reação do caçula. Não conseguia acreditar, mas não havia outra explicação: o francês o estava seduzindo, se aproveitando do garoto!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

– Eu não entendo! Até quando você deseja continuar essa farsa?

– Meu filho, ele...

– Não bote a culpa no Hyoga! Ele está muito bem, Camus.

– Por isso mesmo. O que ele pensaria? Acorde, Milo! Ninguém aceita uma relação entre dois homens... principalmente o Hyoga. Esqueceu que assim como Natassia ele também é cristão e acredita nas leis da Igreja? Somos uns monstros aos olhos dele.

– Você já tentou conversar com o _seu_ filho sobre o assunto? Tenho certeza que não! Sempre tem uma desculpa, _sempre_! E sabe por quê? Porque você não me ama!

– Milo, de onde você tirou esse absurdo?

– Primeiro foi o seu pai doente... Ele lhe pediu um neto, sua mãe _exigiu_ um casamento e você foi atrás da Natassia. Sabia que ela não gostava de você, mas pertencia a uma das famílias mais tradicionais da Rússia e foi praticamente obrigada a se casar, pois o pai dela só pensou no seu dinheiro... Felizmente era uma boa mãe e muito simpática, por isso logo vocês fizeram amizade, mas _nunca_ se amaram. Depois da morte do seu pai, você disse que não poderia se separar por causa da sua mãe, que ficaria muito triste e logo a desculpa passou a ser Hyoga, que precisava dos pais, de uma família pra crescer como uma criança saudável. Eu aceitei suas desculpas... até a morte de sua esposa! Você estava livre, mas havia a sociedade, havia o mundo... você _nunca_ pensou em _nós_!

– Milo, cherè, entenda...

– Chega, Camus! Não quero mais ouvir suas desculpas. Eu quero amar e ser amado, independente de quem seja. Não estou cometendo nenhum crime e não aceito ser punido por não estar nos conformes... Se a sociedade é mais importante que os seus sentimentos, fique com ela e me deixe em paz!

Camus fecha os olhos e o encara como se tivesse levado um tapa na cara. Não podia perder Milo, mas não poderia assumir o romance sem sofrer com as conseqüências disso. A sociedade era hipócrita: pregava a liberdade de expressão, mas era preconceituosa em muitos pontos. O francês não pensava na sua imagem e sim na de seu filho, que seria ainda mais desprezado pelos colegas e que ficaria eternamente conhecido como "o filho do veado".

– Desculpe, mon amour! Você tem razão.

De uma forma delicada e contida, Camus toca a pele de Milo com a mesma cerimônia que um verdadeiro cavalheiro tocaria uma virgem. Não consegue encara-lo nos olhos e finge estar mais preocupado em decorar o formato do peito de seu amado. Ainda cabisbaixo, abraçou-o com a delicadeza de uma menina que abraça sua mais estimada boneca de porcelana e deitou a cabeça no ombro do grego. Quem via a cena, não imaginaria que ambos já haviam perdido as contas das noites que passaram juntos como todo casal de namorados que freqüentava os mais badalados, românticos ou famosos bares. Não era possível imaginar as noites de luxúria que secretamente tinham nos melhores e mais discretos motéis da cidade.

Com um sorriso terno, Milo acaricia os cabelos do francês ao mesmo passo que retribuía o abraço. Amava aquele homem de forma insana e o queria ao seu lado. Já tinham uma certa idade e não podiam continuar com aqueles joguetes como faziam casais de adolescentes que estavam fugindo dos pais. Mas também sabia que essa relação seria um grande escândalo e poderia complicar a vida de ambos! Respirou fundo e decidiu acalmar o namorado.

– Você também Camus! Seria um escândalo se descobrissem...

– Temo a reação de Hyoga, o assédio que esses malditos repórteres passariam a ter por ele. – finalmente encarava o grego nos olhos.

– Seria um verdadeiro pesadelo... – suspira – Mas _ele_ tem que saber! Não quero ter que ficar me escondendo de Hyoga, fingindo algo que eu não sou. Você sabe que eu amo seu filho como se ele fosse meu, ou melhor, _nosso_ e não posso mais mentir pra ele. Não podemos enganar nosso menino, Camus! – Milo relembra a conversa que teve com Hyoga e de forma melancólica e esperançosa, continua falando – Tenho certeza que ele não vai se opor se contássemos, mas poderia sentir-se enganado se descobrisse sozinho.

– É verdade... Hyoga é um garoto inteligente e logo perceberá tudo! Isso se esses jornais sensacionalistas não fizerem o favor de denunciar o nosso amor e persistir no tema por dias, como se tivéssemos cometido alguma atrocidade.

– Camus... – Milo sorri com a declaração. Tinha certeza de que o francês contaria tudo ao filho.

Ao ver o sorriso do amado, o francês sorri de canto de boca. Camus enlaça o pescoço de Milo com os braços, sem abraçá-lo. Parecia mais empenhado em modelar os cachos do grego, exibindo uma expressão serenamente apaixonada – o que encantava o outro, que deixava-se seduzir pelo charme do amante.

Sem nenhum tipo de cerimônia, Camus segura a cabeça de Milo com uma das mãos e enlaça a cintura com a outra, o puxando para um beijo lascivo e apaixonado. De forma experiente, eles deixam as línguas travarem uma luta, invadir cada canto do território alheio numa doce disputa que já estavam a muito acostumados. Ambos conheciam cada detalhe da boca de seu amado, mas precisavam se impor, mostrar que pertenciam um ao outro – que se completavam e formavam um único ser. Usavam todo o fôlego e energia para deixar a batalha mais acirrada, mas não puderam evitar partir o beijo em busca de ar e, enquanto se restabeleciam, Milo decidiu questionar o namorado.

– Você vai contar tudo ao Hyoga, não vai?

– Vou sim. Não se preocupe cherè!

– Quando?

– Ainda não sei, mas acho que não é o momento. Shun está aqui e...

– Ah não! Lá vem você e suas desculpas. – empurra o francês para longe de si.

– Não é desculpa! – esbraveja.

– Ah não? – pergunta de forma alterada e continua falar de forma colérica. – Você acha que sou mais um de seus empregados? Que estou à sua disposição pra ser usado e jogado fora? Está enganado! Tenho minha honra e _nunca_ tive interesse em me tornar _seu_ garoto de programa. Já sou adulto e sei o que quero. Se quer diversão, compre uma boneca inflável... ou melhor! Vá à esquina mais próxima e pegue seu lanchinho. Se me dá licença, vou procurar alguém que me ame e me aceite como sou. – sai correndo em direção à porta.

– Milo espere...

Não, não esperaria e nem ouviria mais uma desculpa! Camus o seduziria novamente, pois conhecia todos os pontos fracos do grego. Milo sabia que se olhasse para trás não conseguiria se conter e perdoaria o francês, mas não poderia! Tinha que impor respeito e mostrar seu valor. Cansou de ser tratado como um objeto, um brinquedo pelo outro e desta vez estava disposto a esquecê-lo. Seria difícil, mas seria impossível? 'Não! Não poderia ser!', pensava enquanto corria em prantos para fora da casa e da vida daquele que um dia foi seu grande amor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No quarto onde Shun estava dormindo, Ikki havia trancado a porta e olhava seriamente ao irmão. Da forma mais sutil que conseguia, perguntou:

– Foi o Camus, não foi?

– Ahn?

– Quem lhe deixou assim...

– Não! – respondeu sem exitar.

– Shun, diga a verdade. Sei que está acontecendo algo... Não vou julgá-lo. Mas eu _preciso_ saber o que aquele monstro lhe fez.

– O senhor Camus não me fez nada. – respondia olhando nos olhos do irmão.

– Então quem foi?

Shun teve um grande ataque de tosse, mais pelo nervosismo do que pela doença. Temia revelar o que teria acontecido na manhã daquele dia, pois não imaginava a reação que o irmão teria. O pior é que não conseguiria engana-lo. Ikki era esperto e descobriria tudo mais cedo ou mais tarde. Teria que proteger o amigo!

– Não foi ninguém... Eu que fiz o que não devia... – falava de forma quase catatônica.

– E o que você fez?

– Eu... beijei o Hyoga. Não foi culpa dele e sim _minha_! Por favor, Ikki, não faça nada a ele, pois eu já lhe dei o pior dos castigos. Já mostrei o monstro que sou por ter feito com que ele sofresse ainda mais. Pode fazer o que quiser comigo, mas não machuque o Hyoga! Por favor... – pedia em prantos, tentando passar a veracidade de sua declaração.

– Não se preocupe. Nunca encostaria nele. – diz com um sorriso terno.

Havia chegado o momento! Ikki sabia o quanto seu irmão estava sofrendo e tinha que ser solidário, pois já havia passado por uma situação parecida. Acariciou os cabelos sedosos do caçula e calmamente declarou:

– Eu entendo a sua reação. Também já me apaixonei por um homem...

Shun ficara surpreso com a declaração. Enxugou as lágrimas e agora encarava o irmão com curiosidade. Nunca havia suspeitado! Ikki também era como ele?

– Não precisa me olhar como se eu fosse um fantasma. – sorriu – Aconteceu quando eu tinha 15 anos. Eu conheci um indiano... Era 5 anos mais velho que eu, mas era de uma beleza levemente andrógina e muito diferente. Ele conseguia ser calmo e agressivo ao mesmo tempo e tinha um sorriso encantador, embora fosse raro vê-lo sorrir... Apaixonei-me à primeira vista por aquele ser de porte divino. Foi tão mágico...

– E o que aconteceu?

– Nunca soube se este era o verdadeiro nome dele, mas todos o conheciam como Shaka. Tinha longos cabelos loiros que iam até o joelho e os olhos eram tão azuis quanto o do Hyoga. A pele branca, o olhar sério e ao mesmo tempo delicado, faziam dele uma pessoa muito especial e eu me declarei. Foi fácil assumir o encanto por aquele anjo caído... Foi a minha primeira grande declaração de amor e a primeira frustração também!

– Por quê? Ele não gostava de homens?

– Gostava... Até demais! Shaka já estava perdidamente apaixonado por um rapaz da mesma idade que ele, um homem que invejei muito e que sempre foi conhecido como Mu. Era tibetano e também era muito belo o desgraçado!... Não, não tenho raiva dele, pois era visível que o sentimento era recíproco e preferi torcer pela felicidade do meu anjo. Com o tempo, fui esquecendo dos sentimentos que nutria por ele e logo entendi que o que eu senti não era amor e sim uma paixão. Se eu tivesse corrido atrás, se tivesse conseguido separa-los para ficar com Shaka, teria destruído um verdadeiro sentimento à toa e provocado sofrimentos desnecessários.

– Ah niisan... eu não sabia! – Shun declara comovido.

– Eu nunca contei e nunca contaria, mas percebi que você está muito confuso... Se você realmente ama o Hyoga e sente que é amado, eu apóio! Sei que sentirei ciúmes ao vê-los abraçados, mas sentiria mesmo que fosse uma menina. Afinal, eu o criei desde o berço e o conheço como ninguém, mas não consigo cortar o cordão umbilical que nos une. Você sabe que, para mim, você sempre será meu irmãozinho que precisa de meu auxílio, minha proteção.

– E você é o meu niisan, o meu herói! Nunca vou esquecer tudo o que fez por mim e sempre terei orgulho em dizer que é meu irmão. Sabe, pelo que eu ouço dos meus colegas, eu não sinto a falta dos nossos pais, pois sei que você os substituiu bravamente. Sempre achei que era melhor assim... só nós dois! Eu aprendi muito ao seu lado e sei que ainda tenho muito a descobrir contigo. Nenhum pai no mundo conseguiria ser melhor professor que você. Te amo muito, niisan!

– Ah Shun, eu também te amo e quero que você seja feliz. Pode contar sempre comigo, ouviu? – Ikki diz abraçando-o.

Shun retribui o abraço e o carinho do irmão. Nunca imaginara isso do mais velho e sentiu-se mais aliviado depois de ter ouvido o depoimento do outro. Sabia que seria uma tarefa muito difícil conquistar Hyoga e que talvez esse amor acabasse se tornando platônico, mas agora que tinha o apoio de Ikki não desistiria. Lutaria pelos seus sentimentos até o fim – independente do preço a ser pago!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logo depois da briga com Camus, Milo entrou em sua camionete, ligou o som numa estação qualquer. Estava tocando metal pesado em uma língua estrangeira que não conseguiu identificar e ele aumentou o volume, mesmo não entendendo uma palavra da letra. Ligou o carro e partiu, cantando pneu. Pensava se não seria melhor que morresse logo, pois sofreria menos.

A música mudou para um rock inglês que falava em amor e morte. Não pôde deixar de prestar atenção à letra e pensar em Camus. Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que não notou quando um caminhão desgovernado veio a toda velocidade perpendicularmente em sua direção, atingindo em cheio a porta do motorista!

* * *

Oi! (Se esconde atrás de Shun) Fiz de novo. Não agüentei... Milo, perdoe-me!

Bom, este é o penúltimo capítulo. Sei que está um pouco corrido, mas a fic é curta e tem prazo. Semana que vem publico o último e mocionante capítulo. Ah Sim! to respondendo os reviews no site: **thesenseiclub**(ponto)**blogspot**(ponto)**com**

Deixem reviews!


	4. Final Feliz?

**Resumo:** Duas vidas distintas, dois mundos diferentes. O que poderia acontecer quando um jovem rico e solitário conhece um outro muito simples e alegre? Meu primeiro Shun/Hyoga, UA. PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO para AMY!

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertencem! Apenas os personagens Alfred e Emi são de minha autoria. Este é o meu primeiro Shun x Hyoga e o primeiro UA sem prévio embasamento literário. Espero que gostem!

**Presente de aniversário **para** Amy Lupin Black Amamiya**, que fez seus **15 anos** dia **7 de julho**. Muitos beijos e abraços da sua amiga e irmã de coração!

* * *

**Final feliz?**

Ikki e Shun agora andavam pelo corredor, conversando animadamente quando ouvem barulhos de passos indicando que alguém vinha correndo na direção em que estavam. Não demora até a figura de um Hyoga trêmulo aparecer ao fundo do corredor. Foi quase mecanicamente que ele aproximou-se de Shun que ao abraçá-lo notou o quanto o amigo estava gelado, nervoso, branco! Parecia ter visto um fantasma.

– Sh-Shun...

– Hyoga!... – tentava acalma-lo – Meu deus! Está tremendo...

– O... o t-tio M-mi-iro. E-ele… ele... – Não conseguiu terminar a frase e chorou copiosamente abraçado ao amigo.

Aquela atitude havia deixado os irmãos em alerta. Pela reação de Hyoga, era fácil adivinhar o que havia acontecido: Milo morrera! Shun sentiu um grande aperto no coração, pois já estava gostando do grego e imaginava o sofrimento do amigo com tamanha perda. Tentou ser forte, mas não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas, instaurando um definitivo clima de pesar à cena.

Ikki não interferiu. Não conhecia o grego o suficiente para expressar algum tipo de sentimento ou solidariedade, mas conhecia o peso de uma perda. Tinha 10 anos quando perdera a mãe. Não tinham exatamente uma relação materna e não lembrava de ter sentido o calor de seus abraços, a carícias de suas palavras, o conforto de seu sorriso! Na verdade, já havia esquecido o rosto dela há muito tempo e mesmo assim soube o quão dolorosa é uma separação repentina, inesperada. Ajudou conduzir Hyoga até um sofá e pediu para Alfred providenciar um copo de água com açúcar enquanto Shun partilhava a tristeza e angústia do bailarino.

Demorou, mas o loiro acalmou-se. Deitou a cabeça no colo de Shun e sentiu seus fios dourados serem acariciados. Olhava dentro dos olhos verdes do amigo, conseguindo força e coragem para confessar tudo, mesmo usando um tom de velório.

– E-ele... b-bateu num c-caminhão...

Se já é difícil perder um ente querido, é ainda mais cruel quando o perdemos por um motivo inesperado! Um único segundo que é capaz de fazer com que nossas vidas girem num ângulo de 180 graus e nos toma o chão. Uma fatalidade sem volta! A morte pode ser a única coisa da qual temos certeza desde que nascemos, mas quando ela toma a vida de alguém especial em nossas vidas, nosso coração se comprime de dor, saudades e tristeza. Sempre descobrimos que não dissemos tudo o que queríamos dizer ou que ainda tínhamos alguma espécie de plano para essa pessoa.

O bailarino sentia-se inconformado com a notícia. Primeiro havia sido sua mãe agora Milo!... Quem seria a próxima pessoa que o loiro perderia? Foi depois de um longo tempo abraçado a Shun que Hyoga conseguiu continuar um pouco mais calmo, mas ainda visivelmente perturbado.

– E-ele t-tá no... ho-hospital...

Finalmente um brilho de alívio atingiu os olhos dos irmãos. Havia uma esperança! Infelizmente poderia ser ínfima pela reação do dançarino, mas não podiam desistir. Shun resolveu apoiá-lo e Ikki foi o mais cuidadoso possível ao perguntar sobre o estado de saúde do grego. Para infelicidade de todos, ninguém sabia ao certo e por isso o rapaz estava tão desesperado. Havia visto a situação lastimável que o automóvel ficara num informe na TV e já esperava o pior. Camus nem esperou saber se o estado de saúde de Milo era grave para correr ao hospital, torcendo pelo seu amado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Algumas horas mais tarde, Camus já estava no quarto de Milo. O grego havia sido operado na perna, não corria nenhum risco de morte e não ficaria com seqüelas, mas precisaria de cuidados especiais graças às fraturas adquiridas no acidente. O francês havia decidido esperar pacientemente pelo despertar do outro. Pegou uma revista qualquer, sentou numa poltrona de onde poderia observar qualquer movimento do amante e começou a ler. Não conseguia prestar atenção à leitura e sentia como se estivesse vendo uma revista em alguma língua desconhecida. Culpava-se pela situação de Milo, mas não poderia fazer o tempo voltar e agradecia por não ter sido pior. Já havia avisado a Ikki sobre o estado de saúde do grego, o que gerou certo alívio em todos.

Vagarosamente, os olhos do paciente começam a se abrir. Quando as orbes azuis são totalmente reveladas, elas passam a estudar o ambiente desconhecido, absorvendo o maior número de informações possíveis. Ao perceber que estava num hospital, Milo tenta, em vão, sentar-se. Uma dor alucinante o impede de continuar o movimento e faz com que solte um gemido. Lembrou-se do acidente e queria saber o seu estado de saúde. Procurou por alguma enfermeira ou algo que pudesse usar para chamar socorro e logo viu Camus charmosamente sentado, aparentemente concentrado na revista. Não queria falar com ele agora e por isso decidiu fechar novamente os olhos, esperando que o francês se enjoasse de ficar ali e saísse de seu quarto. Infelizmente, não pôde executar o plano, pois logo ouviu a inconfundível voz do empresário.

– Finalmente acordou. Você nos deu um grande susto, _cherè_!

– O que faz aqui? Veio conferir se eu morri? Para sua infelicidade ainda não foi dessa vez!

– Milo, não vamos discutir agora. Não é o momento...

– E quando será? – tentou novamente levantar-se, mas a dor o fez lembrar de seus ferimentos e o grego não conseguiu evitar soltar um forte gemido.

– Não se esforce! – advertia Camus, que continuou de forma carinhosa – Você quebrou duas costelas e teve mais uma trincada. Além disso, sua perna foi quebrada em 7 partes. Uma dessas lesões causou uma fratura exposta na região joelho e outra contribuiu para o rompimento dos ligamentos. Você foi operado e os médicos acreditam que não ficará com seqüelas, mas infelizmente você ficará 2 meses _preso_ a uma cama.

– Confesse que adorou essa notícia! Ficaremos todo esse tempo afastados e não poderei ir à sua casa cobrar uma atitude. Poderá até esquecer que eu existo...

– Milo, por favor, acalme-se! – vai aproximando a mão do rosto do grego, que vira para o outro lado e faz com que o francês desista do toque – Já mandei preparar tudo para recebê-lo em minha casa... Até contratei enfermeiros. Você vai, do hospital, diretamente para lá.

– E quem disse que _eu_ quero ir?

– Prefere ficar sozinho em casa? Ah esqueci que você tem quase um zoológico pra te ajudar...

A verdade é que Milo, por opção, morava sozinho num apartamento, onde tinha 3 pássaros, 1 gato e um aquário cheio de peixes. Todos de raça e alguns até premiados. Sempre gostou muito de animais, porém não tinha muitas opções ali. Dedicava seu carinho para cuidar daqueles animais e agora estava preocupado, pois Camus tinha razão: ele não poderia ficar sozinho lá! Suspirou ao pensar em sua situação e no que seria de seus amiguinhos, mas não demonstraria isso a _ele_.

– Vai te catar! Me deixa sofrer em paz...

– Não se preocupe... eles não ficarão abandonados. Seus bichinhos receberão os devidos cuidados. – falou esperando uma reação que não veio – Se me dá licença, vou sair, mas não é porque você quer e sim por causa dos meus compromissos.

Ao ouvir isso, Milo aliviou-se. No fundo já esperava que Camus não deixasse os animais desamparados, mas ouvir a declaração sentiu um enorme peso sair de suas costas. Olhou o francês com certa raiva ao ouvir a palavra compromissos. Será que ele não tinha coração? Será que o grego era realmente amado? Porque tinha que ser tão difícil conviver com aquele homem? Milo não escondeu o quão ofendido estava.

– Ah claro! Sua empresa é mais importante para você...

Camus olhou com impaciência e incredulidade. Milo o havia expulsado do quarto e agora o tratava assim? Não conseguia entender o que se passava na cabeça dele, mas preferiu deixa-lo descansar em paz e não discutir.

– Até mais, Milo! – falava de forma cansada.

– Adeus, Camus! – respondia com desdém.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O dia passara e Shun havia decidido ficar mais algum tempo na mansão para ajudar Hyoga. Seria uma grande chance de aproximar-se de seu amado sem que o outro percebesse suas reais intenções. Sentia-se um traidor por não estar sendo sincero com o bailarino e num ímpeto de coragem, foi ao quarto dele e decidiu se abrir. Estava mentalmente preparado para ouvir um não, mas temia o desprezo do amigo. Não tinha muitas opções e deixara tudo nas mãos do destino.

– Posso falar contigo?

– Sh-Shun?

Por um momento, Hyoga achou estar enlouquecendo, mas seu corpo estremeceu diante da entrada de Shun. Algo diferente o envolvia, o perfume dele estava mais forte, mais apaixonante e envolvente. Sentiu um frio percorrer a espinha e as mãos gelarem. Por um instante, achou ter visto a sombra de um ser divino e perfeito atrás do amigo. Uma alegria nunca antes experimentada tomou conta de seu interior e nem se deu conta de quando começou a sorrir.

– Hyoga, sei que talvez nunca mais queira me ver e passe a me odiar, mas eu preciso me abrir contigo. – dizia cabisbaixo e não pôde ver o sorriso que o loiro havia lhe dado quando entrou.

Uma pontada tomou conta do coração de Hyoga. Será que Shun tinha desconfiado de seus sentimentos? Será que ele vinha lhe tirar as esperanças e falar que gostava de meninas? Será que seu pai havia falado ameaçado demitir Ikki? Culpou-se por desejar o amigo e pelo beijo que havia trocado com ele.

– N-não precisa t-temer. Eu... eu fui o c-culpado.

– Não, não foi! Eu o provoquei e estou disposto a pagar o preço pelo meu pecado. Nunca me perdoarei por tê-lo feito sofrer. Fiz tudo o que podia, lutei contra mim mesmo e não adiantou! Sou um canalha por ter lhe enganado... justo você que é tão inocente e puro quanto um anjo...

– Eu um... um... um anjo? S-sou um pe... é... pe... pervertido!

– Hyoga...

– Eu te amo! – disseram em uníssono.

Hyoga e Shun sorriram como nunca haviam sorrido antes. Beijaram-se de forma contida, novamente com pequenos selinhos. Partiram o beijo e partilharam um carinhoso e reconfortante abraço.

– T-teremos trabalho...

Shun afastou o rosto, demonstrando a expressão interrogativa que havia em sua face. Seus rostos, aos poucos se aproximaram até voltar a ficar novamente colados e Hyoga exibia um caloroso sorriso enquanto acariciava as maçãs do rosto do amado com as costas das mãos.

– S-seu irmão, meu p-pai...

– Meu niisan não será problema! Já contei tudo a ele e recebi apoio. Ele disse que tenho que me preparar para agüentar os ciúmes dele, mas se seu amor fosse recíproco, ele não iria impedir a nossa relação. – responde com um largo sorriso e entrelaça seus dedos ao dele.

– Eu tinha contado ao... t-tio Milo – disse o nome com pesar.

– Não fique assim, logo ele se recupera... Seu tio é forte e não demorará pra ficar em pé novamente. Hyoga, temos que ser fortes para ajudá-lo a superar isso tudo. Se eu já quase enlouqueci ficando 3 ou 4 dias deitado, imagina ele que ficará 2 meses...

– M-meu pai vai.. é... vai abriga-lo aqui. – diz após concordar com a cabeça.

– Se ele for tão mimado quanto eu fui, não vai querer sair tão cedo.

Hyoga responde à afirmação com um abraço forte e mais uma série de selinhos. Afasta seu corpo do de Shun e passa a admirá-lo como se o amigo fosse uma obra de arte. O mesatenista percebe e fica levemente ruborizado com o olhar do bailarino.

– Ainda temos que falar com o seu pai sobre nós.

– É...

– Se ele descobrir de outra forma, podemos nos complicar. E eu não gostaria de ter que me separar de você. Ainda temos tanto o que aprender, amar, fazer! Quero passear contigo pelo parque, ficar à beira do lago namorando, fazendo piquenique, admirar a lua cheia ao som de músicas românticas e me declarar... Ah! Tenho tantos planos, tantas declarações de amor...

– Poderíamos é... ir ao cinema.

– Adoraria! Assistiríamos um romance e comeríamos pipoca. Poderíamos até nos beijar no escurinho, sem que ninguém perceba, assim como todo casal de namorados... Vamos marcar numa quarta-feira, quando o ingresso é vendido pela metade do preço. Aliás, ta passando um filme que eu quero muito assistir, mas sem companhia é chato. É um romance com uma pitada de drama que o Ikki _nunca_ toparia assistir, ainda mais comigo...

– Infelizmente a minha agenda está cheia na quarta, mas podemos ir sexta!

– Mas é um dos dias mais caros... – Shun fala reclama quase inconscientemente.

– Eu c-convidei.. eu pago! – Hyoga diz animado.

– Não é justo! Você sempre me dá tudo, paga as contas e eu não posso retribuir...

– Bom... F-façamos negócio! – Hyoga diz seriamente – Você s-sabe que... eu... bem... eu tenho é... dificuldade com r..redação, história e... geografia; e sei que v-você é b-bom nisso! Q-que tal ser... é... m-meu professor p-particular? O salário s-seria... ingresso de cinemas... lanches na p-praça de alimentação... e coisas d-desse tipo. F-fechado?

– Deixa eu pensar... Ok, fechado! – responde alegremente. – Já ia me esquecendo... tem mais uma coisinha que eu tenho que te ensinar. Foi meu irmão quem me deu a dica.

Sorrindo, Hyoga espera pela próxima atitude de Shun, que o beija. O mesatenista fica passando as mãos pelas costas do bailarino, causando arrepios e excitação no loiro. Timidamente, tenta um beijo mais ousado, o que assusta o dançarino.

Shun explica como Ikki o havia ensinado a beijar, mesmo sem que os irmãos tivessem tido nenhum toque. O primogênito esclarecera que um beijo não era simplesmente o toque dos lábios e sim a invasão de línguas, falou sobre o movimento que deveriam fazer e como fazer. Hyoga e o mesatenista entreabrem a boca e recebem a língua um do outro. Estranham o movimento no início, mas logo começam a relaxar. Aumentam a velocidade, os movimentos e aprendem, aos poucos, o mistério do amor. Enquanto se concentram nas carícias, não percebem a chegada de Camus ao recinto. O francês os vê em posições sensuais, trocando um beijo mais experiente e nada inocente. Hyoga o percebe ao levantar um pouco a cabeça e fica hirto.

– Hyoga, o que... – Shun olha pra trás, na mesma direção que Hyoga olhava e vê o empresário na porta.

– P-pai?

– Senhor Camus, podemos explicar!

Ao ver aquela cena, Camus entra em choque. Há tanto tempo escondia seus sentimentos do filho temendo uma rejeição, um desprezo e agora via que seu filho partilhava da mesma sina, do mesmo destino: ambos estavam apaixonados por alguém do mesmo sexo! Não sabia se ria, chorava...

Os rapazes temiam a reação dele, ainda mais pelo estado catatônico em que o francês se encontrava. Continuaram na tentativa de justificar seus atos, demonstrar seus sentimentos e tentar amenizar ao máximo a pena que teriam. Não imaginavam que era em vão, que não podiam ser vistos ou ouvidos pelo homem que agora tombava diante deles. Shun e Hyoga conseguiram impedir o baque do francês contra o chão e o depositaram inconsciente na cama do loiro.

O mesatenista correra atrás de ajuda enquanto o bailarino ficou ao lado do pai. Camus logo voltou a si e Hyoga não soube como reagir. Ao mesmo tempo que estava feliz com o despertar de seu genitor, sentia-se envergonhado por ter sido pego em flagrante durante a troca de beijos com Shun.

– Shun f-foi... é... b-busc-car ajuuda... – informava o garoto, sem conseguir encarar o outro nos olhos.

– Não se preocupe, estou bem. Foi só o susto!... Filho, precisamos conversar!

Camus sentou-se na cama conduzindo seu filho a fazer o mesmo e encara-lo nos olhos. Sentiu o garoto trêmulo e lembrou da própria reação e medo que sentia de ser descoberto pelo pai quando beijava Milo. Não era um assunto fácil, mas sabia o que o filho estava sentindo, pelo que estava passando e começou a narrar sua relação com Milo desde a mais tenra infância, quando tudo não passava de uma grande amizade. O empresário confessou seu amor pelo grego e explicou os motivos que o levaram a casar-se.

Shun chegou com Alfred no meio da narrativa e deram meia-volta sem ser percebidos. Hyoga ficou um pouco assustado e sentia pena da mãe, mas depois de muita conversa conseguiu entender que Natassia nunca foi traída e admirou ainda mais o homem que estava a sua frente. Graças à amizade que sempre nutriram, pai e filho tiveram uma conversa descontraída e conseguiram revelar seus sentimentos, suas emoções, suas reações! Ao findar da história de amor do pai, o bailarino começou a falar do que sentia pelo mesatenista e tudo o que havia acontecido nos últimos tempos.

– Estou muito feliz por você, filho, mas tem certeza que é isso que quer?

– Tenho!

– Sabe que a sociedade é hipócrita e terão que enfrentar muito preconceito, muitas barreiras durante essa união?

Hyoga respondeu com afirmativamente com um aceno de cabeça.

– Se o amor é sincero, só posso desejar sua felicidade e invejar sua coragem. Shun sempre foi muito bem vindo a esta casa e agora não será diferente, mas prepare-se! Pois além do preconceito pelo fato de serem dois rapazes, vocês terão que enfrentar o desafio do enorme precipício que há entre vocês com relação à diferença social...

– Já p-percebi... Ele é.. é... orgulhoso e... n-não gosta que eu p-pague tudo!...

– Apesar do fato de não ser tão pobre quanto o Shun, Milo também era assim. Com o tempo, vocês vão aprendendo a conviver com isso e aprenderão muito um com o outro. Se o amor não resistir a todos os obstáculos, não se desespere, pois isso significa que tudo não passou de uma atração, uma paixão. Levante a cabeça e continue em frente, pois você verá que logo achará alguém que o amará e o aceitará como você é. – sorri e abre os braços – Qualquer coisa, não esqueça que você tem um pai que te ama e sempre estará de braços abertos para ouvi-lo e ajudá-lo.

– Eu também te amo, papai!

Os dois se abraçam fortemente e continuam conversando como amigos. Hyoga aconselha o pai a procurar Milo e se acertar com ele, mas o empresário mostra-se inseguro para tomar uma atitude e o bailarino promete a si mesmo que iria ajudá-los. Nunca pensou sentir-se tão feliz ao ouvir uma declaração de amor do pai por outra pessoa que não fosse Natassia, mas agora torcia pela união dos dois e faria o impossível para que isso se concretizasse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

– Bom dia, t-tudo... bem?

– Bom dia Hyoga! Fora o fato de não conseguir respirar direito de tanta dor, estou bem sim. Fique à vontade.

– Tio Milo... p-preciso conversar com... com você!

– Pode falar. To precisando me distrair mesmo...

– Papai c-contou tudo... Eu... eu sei s-sobre vocês.

– Quê? Camus contou tudo? – perguntava assustado, quase se levantando no impulso e se contorcendo de dor no mesmo segundo.

– C-calma... – Hyoga se desesperava com a situação do grego.

– Tudo bem, já me acostumei com a dor... – dizia entre gemidos – Conte-me tudo!

Hyoga respirou fundo e contou toda a conversa que havia tido com o pai no dia anterior. Falou sobre as declarações de amor que este havia feito ao grego e convenceu-lhe de que o pai só não fora procurar-lhe por causa da sua insegurança. Milo mostrou-se muito feliz com o que ouvia e mesmo com a alucinante dor que sentia em seu tronco devido às lesões nas costelas, chorava de emoção ao perceber o quanto era amado. Quase desmaiou quando uma forte pontada pareceu atravessar seu pulmão, mas conseguiu acalmar-se com a ajuda do jovem.

– Só tem um p-problema... – Hyoga comentava ao perceber que Milo já estava devidamente restabelecido.

– Qual?

– Eu não p-poderei mais ch-chamá-lo de... tio.

– Se me chamar de mãe eu te bato!

– Já sei! Você v-vai ser... é... meu padrasto. Que t-tal?

– Posso pensar a respeito. – sorri. – E o seu coraçãozinho, como anda?

Hyoga fica vermelho com a pergunta e Milo é obrigado a se conter para não rir, pois sabe o quão doloroso seria. O bailarino pega a mão do grego e com um brilho nos olhos, o encara ternamente.

– Me d-declarei...

– E?

– N-nos beijamos. To tão feliz!...

– Que bom, querido. Posso fazer uma pergunta?

Hyoga concorda com um balançar de cabeça.

– É o Shun?

– É. – responde completamente ruborizado.

– Eu já sabia! Estou muito feliz por vocês. Não esqueça do que falei antes do acidente. Se precisar de mim...

– Eu sei!... M-meu pai já s-sabe tuudo... I..ikki t-também!

– Sério? E qual foi a reação deles?

– Apoiaram!

O grego faz uma cara de espanto e Hyoga continua falando sobre tudo o que havia acontecido. Os dois sabiam que aquele era um passo decisivo e importante na futura relação dos rapazes. Assim como Camus havia feito, Milo também aconselhou o loiro sobre aquele tipo de união e conversou sobre sexo. Como já suspeitava, a escola havia ensinado muita coisa sobre o assunto e o bailarino já sabia na ponta da língua todos os perigos das doenças sexualmente transmissíveis e o cuidado que teria que ter independente do parceiro ou parceira que tivesse. O grego surpreendeu-se com a simplicidade que o rapaz falava sobre o assunto e a quantidade de informações repassadas pelo jovem. Nunca imaginou que pudesse aprender com um virgem!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Os dias passaram. Shun já havia voltado definitivamente para o simples apartamento que dividia com o irmão quando este apareceu com uma moça. O caçula já esperava a visita, pois Ikki tinha avisado que traria uma colega da faculdade que iria ajudá-lo numa matéria, mas se surpreendeu com a aparência da jovem.

– Shun, esta é a Emi. Emi, esse é o Shun, meu irmão caçula.

Emi tinha os cabelos longos e negros, levemente cacheados. Seus olhos eram de um azul intenso e a cútis parecia pertencer a um bebê de tão bela e limpa. Tinha em torno de 1,60 m de altura e trajava preto dos pés à cabeça. Apesar da aparência sombria, mostrava-se uma pessoa alegre e prestativa. Seu corpo escultural ficava ainda mais sexy com o modelo que usava, mesmo sendo uma combinação de uma comportada blusa e uma colada cigarrete. A sandália de salto a deixava quase da mesma altura que Ikki e sua postura ainda mais impecável.

– Prazer, Shun. Ikki já comentou muito de você... – dizia com simpatia.

– O prazer é todo meu. Fiquem à vontade... Se quiser um suco, um lanche, é só chamar que eu preparo.

– Obrigada. Você é um belo rapaz e muito educado também...

– Graças ao meu niisan! Foi ele quem me criou sozinho desde os 10 anos.

– Verdade?

– É... Bem, vamos aos estudos? – Ikki falava, visivelmente constrangido.

– Claro! Você é um rapaz de sorte. É raro ver um relacionamento assim entre irmãos e é mais incomum encontrar um rapaz que cuide da casa, dos irmãos...

Shun sorri amistosamente e Ikki se ruboriza violentamente. Emi percebe e decide parar com aquela conversa. A moça analisa o ambiente e dirige-se à mesa de jantar.

– Podemos estudar aqui. O ambiente é claro e a mesa é espaçosa...

– Concordo. – Ikki respondia prontamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

– Me chamou?

– Oi Camus. Eu gostaria de ter uma conversa séria e definitiva com você. Sente-se! – batia levemente no colchão.

Milo já estava na casa de Camus e ficava num quarto de hóspedes com cama de casal. Como o francês havia prometido, o grego poderia contar com o auxílio de enfermeiros e empregados na hora que precisasse. Apesar de ainda não poder sentar-se, o acidentado tentou olhar nos olhos azuis e pegou em uma das mãos do amado. Estavam a sós no quarto, pois Milo havia pedido para que não fossem interferidos a menos que o caso fosse de vida ou morte.

– Eu queria falar sobre nós...

– Eu sei que já lhe pedi anteriormente, mas me desculpe por tudo que lhe causei.

– A culpa não foi sua. Eu que fui imprudente ao dirigir naquele estado, mas não quero mais falar sobre isso!... Camus, você me ama? – perguntava com medo.

– É claro que sim!

– Calma, não precisa ficar ofendido... – tenta se mover, mas novamente é impedido pela dor.

– Tente não se mover, Milo! – ordenava colocando a mão no ombro do grego.

– Como se fosse possível... Até pra respirar dói.

– Se eu pudesse trocaria de lugar com você, _cherè_!

– Ei, estamos fugindo do assunto de novo! – bradava.

– _Pardon_!

– Sei que você anda me evitando. Vai me dizer que ainda não teve coragem de contar tudo ao Hyoga...

– Eu contei. Depois de visitar-lhe no hospital eu contei tudo...

– E ele...

– Aceitou! – respondeu prontamente.

Milo exibiu um largo sorriso, mesmo já sabendo da história com detalhes. Queria saber o motivo do francês não tê-lo procurado ainda. Estava jogando com o amado e esperava ouvir uma declaração, ter certeza de que Camus o amava!

– Hyoga até me incentivou a procurar-lhe, mas tive medo.

– Medo?

– Medo de ouvir não... – ficou cabisbaixo.

– Camus... – entre gemidos, pegava o queixo do francês e o fazia olha-lo nos olhos – Eu te amo muito para dizer não!

– Milo... Me perdoa?

– Como se eu conseguisse ficar com raiva de você... Ainda não se deu conta de que é um bruxo que me hipnotizou, conquistou e fez com que eu não conseguisse viver sem a sua presença?

– Ah Milo, eu te amo tanto!

– Eu também te amo. Quando estava preso naquele carro, só tinha medo de uma coisa: nunca mais vê-lo novamente. Desmaiei de tanto chorar ao pensar na nossa separação, em...

– Shhh! – colocou a mão nos lábios dele – Não pense mais nisso. Você vai acabar chorando e sabe muito bem que ainda não deve fazer isso. – sorriu – Milo, você quer namorar comigo?

– Fala sério?... Ai!

– Ei, calminha aí... Caso contrário, eu o amarro na cama.

– Ui, vai me bater também? Olha que eu posso gostar...

– Pervertido! Pensarei 2 vezes antes de deixar meu filho entrar nesse quarto.

– Hyoga sabe mais do que nós sobre esses assuntos... – começou a rir – Ai! Dói até para rir!... – fez uma careta engraçada e colocou a mão na altura das costelas feridas.

– Você fica lindo manhoso...

Com muito cuidado para não tocar nas partes feridas do grego, Camus se aproxima de seu amado delicadamente. Milo sorri e espera pacientemente até que sua boca seja invadida pela língua do francês. Tomado pela paixão, o grego enlaça o tronco do empresário com os seus braços e aprofunda o beijo de forma lasciva, como sempre fazia, movendo o tronco levemente e não pôde evitar o retesar de seu corpo pela forte dor nas costelas, apartando o beijo.

– Se eu não posso nem beijar, imagina fazer outras coisas... – desdenhava Milo.

– É... Acho que serão dois longos meses de saudade! – brincava Camus acariciando os cabelos cacheados do outro e sentando-se novamente na cama.

– Sei que você tem que trabalhar amanhã, mas queria tanto que você ficasse ao meu lado... o tempo sempre passa mais rápido quando ficamos juntos.

– Pois então é o que eu farei. – Camus declara, deitando no lado vazio da cama do grego e oposto ao dos ferimentos.

Num esforço sobre-humano, Milo abraça o francês e também é abraçado com toda a delicadeza que seu estado físico exigia. Ficaram conversando e namorando à medida do possível e por alguns instantes, o grego até esquecia de suas dores.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ikki e Emi continuavam os estudos. A moça se espreguiça na cadeira dura que já a incomodava depois de tantas horas sentada. Movimenta-se para mudar de posição e tentar recobrar o mínimo de conforto para dar continuidade ao que fazia.

– Você deve estar cansada, né? Se quiser, continuamos outro dia. – Ikki comentava ao perceber o incômodo da amiga.

– Não, tudo bem. Além do mais, não se esqueça que a prova é quarta-feira e hoje já é domingo. Eu até poderia marcar pra outra oportunidade, mas, pelo que você me falou, duvido que consigamos!

– É verdade... meu tempo anda meio escasso ultimamente.

– Agora vamos ver o capítulo 7! Tenho certeza que a metade da prova será baseada nele. Do jeito que aquele professor é sacana, vai escolher os temas mais complicados. – comentava em desabafo.

Ikki sorri com o comentário da jovem. Ela sempre lhe pareceu tão séria e agora, nesse pouco tempo mostrava a sua verdadeira face e alegria. Reparou melhor em seus traços e não pôde deixar de notar o quão bela Emi era, sentindo-se instantaneamente hipnotizado por aquela fada.

– Ikki, tá me ouvindo? Ikki...

– Anh? – despertava de seu transe.

– Estou lhe chamando há horas! O que foi?

– Ah nada não! Estava pensando num problema do escritório... – tentou disfarçar.

– Sei! – suspirou pesadamente, encarando-o com desconfiança.

– Niisan, fiz um lanche pra nós. – Shun comentava da cozinha.

– Ah, obrigado, Shun! Venha Emi. Depois continuamos...

A jovem o encarou nos olhos e sorriu timidamente. Ikki era um rapaz bonito e bem apessoado. Há muito tempo havia se encantado pelo jeito responsável dele, mas nunca comentava nada com ninguém, pois temia a reação do colega. Quase enfartou ao ouvi-lo pedindo para que o ajudasse com os estudos, pois seria uma ótima oportunidade de aproximar-se dele. Só não poderia imaginar que se encantaria ainda mais!

Ikki comportou-se como um verdadeiro cavalheiro durante a refeição. Shun logo notou estar de vela e arranjou uma desculpa para deixar os dois a sós. Emi tentava fazer de tudo para que o colega não notasse a sua timidez e falava sobre vários assuntos até que, sem perceber, chegaram ao ponto que ambos queriam: a confirmação de que não tinham compromisso!

– Eu jurava que você fosse casado ou tivesse algum compromisso sério. – comentava a jovem.

– Ainda não me conformo de uma menina tão bela e inteligente não ter namorado. Será que esses homens são cegos? – brincava Ikki.

– Já me pediram em namoro, mas eu nunca quis...

– Espera encontrar seu príncipe encantado?

Emi encara o rapaz à sua frente. Era engraçado ouvir aquela pergunta vindo da boca de Ikki, pois ele era seu príncipe encantado! Resolveu ser sincera com o rapaz, embora tenha decidido omitir o nome de seu amado.

– Talvez já o tenha encontrado.

– Verdade? – perguntou desanimado.

– É... bem, acho melhor voltarmos aos estudos.

Ikki fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça e a seguiu novamente à mesa de jantar, onde os livros e papéis ainda estavam espalhados. Mal sentaram ouviram a campainha.

– Deixa que eu atendo, niisan. Deve ser o síndico convocando pra alguma reunião ou um vizinho chato...

Emi riu do comentário do garoto e Ikki ficou admirando o sorriso da moça. Instantaneamente puniu-se, pois sabia que não teria chances. Ele era apenas um estagiário que mal tinha dinheiro para manter o apartamento alugado e ela uma linda jovem de classe média certamente apaixonada por alguém de seu nível. Não viu quando Shun abriu a porta e foi instantaneamente agarrado por um jovem loiro. Quando se deu conta, os dois estavam aos beijos na frente de todos.

– Shun! – repreendeu o irmão.

Shun separou-se do beijo constrangido e Hyoga ficou muito vermelho ao notar que era observado. O mesatenista deu passagem ao bailarino e fechou a porta, ainda sem conseguir uma reação. Havia esquecido da presença de Emi ali!

– Não se importem comigo... Vocês formam um lindo casal!

– D-desculpem-me! – Hyoga pedia tremulamente.

– Não encare como uma cantada, mas acho que te conheço de algum lugar... – Emi dizia a Hyoga.

– D-deve conhecer... m-mesmo. Sou Hyoga, o... único fiilho do... famoso e..empresário f-francês Antoine C-camus.

– Hyoga? O bailarino?

– É...

– Cara, sou sua fã! Também sou bailarina e assisti ao seu último espetáculo. Você é perfeito! – comenta a jovem levemente emocionada.

– Ju-ura? – responde timidamente e a garota confirma com um aceno de cabeça.

– Ah Hyoga, deixe-me apresentar! Essa é a Emi, colega do meu irmão.

– E-emi? Já... ouvi f-falar de você t-também! D-dizem que é... b-boa! – diz de forma simpática.

– Ah que isso! Não chego a seus pés. – responde constrangida.

– Podemos... m-marcar uma dança.

– Boa idéia, Hyoga! Eu posso ensinar a Emi a ir à sua casa e vocês podem ensaiar naquele salão. Eu assistirei com gosto. Vai ser lindo! – Shun se empolgava.

– Não quero ser chato, mas acredito que temos muita coisa a estudar ainda. – falava Ikki, um pouco enciumado.

– É verdade! Bom, conversaremos outro dia. – respondia a moça.

– S-será um p-prazer.

– Não esperava a sua visita... Venha, vamos conversar no meu quarto! – Shun puxava o loiro pela mão e era seguido pelo bailarino que saiu cumprimentando Emi com gestos curtos e comportados.

* * *

Eu tinha prometido que este seria o último capítulo e de certa forma é! Eu sei que deixei muita coisa mal explicada e romances engatilhados, mas preferi deixar o love pra mais tarde. Mesmo porque ficaria mt grande se eu pusesse tudo aqui. Como já acabaram as minhas aulas, eu tentarei postar a última parte até 6ª, mas não poderei prometer nada, OK? Muito obrigada pelo carinho e pelo incentivo que estou recebendo. Estou muito lisongeada pelos 305 hits dessa história. Em especial agradeço: **Cardosinha**, **Pime-chan**, **Angel**, **janie1802**, **Amy Black**, **AnnaChanHxS** e **JuneCamaleoa**, que mandaram reviews no capítulo anterior. Todas vocês serão respondidas no site: **thesenseiclub**(ponto)**blogspot**(ponto)**com **Ah sim! Angel, obrigada pela dica q vc me deu naquele trechinho que te mandei. espero que tenha gostado da segunda parte...Bem, quanto a um novo Shun/Hyoga, prometo pensar a respeito... rs.

Um beijo a todos. Aos que se interessarem, podem mandar um e-mail para: a sornasp(arroba)yahoo(ponto)com(ponto)br. Prometo responder! Um grande beijo e até logo.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: **Epílogo**


	5. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

– Niisan?

– Oi Shun, tudo bem?

– Tudo. Percebi que você anda meio aéreo... O que foi?

Desde o dia que Emi estivera em seu apartamento, Ikki havia mudado seu comportamento, suas atitudes. Ultimamente ele andava distraído e até um pouco desastrado. Estava passando por algum desafio, algum momento difícil certamente, mas não se abria e, a cada dia, parecia mais triste e depressivo. Mas não incomodaria Shun com os seus problemas!

– Nada. – respondeu o mais velho, virando-se na cama.

Shun, entretanto, sabia que algo incomodava o irmão, pois não o estava reconhecendo. Aquele não era Ikki! Estaria o irmão passando por algum problema? Estaria doente? Preocupa-va-se e _muito_, por isso decidiu descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Desconfiava ter algo a ver com um amor platônico ou não correspondido, mas preferiu confirmar. Sentou-se ao lado dele e o encarou nos olhos.

– Eu te conheço, niisan! – falou num sorriso terno.

– Ok!... – suspira.

Chegara o momento. Tinha que desabafar com alguém. Sentia que não poderia mais se conter, pois seu coração estava apertado, precisando de apoio e esperança. De uma forma contida e levemente melancólica, continuou falando com o caçula.

– É a Emi. Acho que estou gostando dela.

– Você acha? Pensei que já tivesse se declarado! Percebi o quanto você a ama... Está estampado em sua testa, em letreiros néon. Qualquer um percebe... Niisan, eu sei que sou apenas um adolescente, mas também sou seu irmão e quero muito o seu bem. Por isso acho que deve procurá-la.

– Mas ela gosta de outro...

– E daí? Lute por ela.

– Mas não seria honesto... Eu não devo atrapalhar um romance, uma história de amor...

– E ficará sofrendo? Vivendo de restos? Niisan, você é adulto, bonito, inteligente, responsável e tem todo o direito de ser feliz. Sei que seu passado amoroso não ajuda, mas confie em si mesmo! – põe a mão no ombro do irmão – Pegue o telefone, marque um encontro, declare-se e, se tudo der errado, lembre-se que tem um irmão disposto a ouvi-lo e apoiá-lo.

Ikki não acreditava ser merecedor da felicidade. Foi acostumado às amarguras da vida e só resistia a tudo por causa de seu irmão. Ver o sorriso do Shun lhe dava forças para continuar firme e nunca desejar a morte. Olhou o jovem de cabelos verdes à sua frente e ficou muito feliz ao ouvir o incentivo que este estava lhe dando, via o quanto seu irmãozinho havia crescido e estava muito orgulhoso dele. Sorriu verdadeiramente e sentiu que seus olhos começaram a juntar lágrimas, sua voz trancou-se, embargada pelos sentimentos que imploravam para ser aflorados e exteriorizados.

– Shun...

– Vai lá, niisan! Seja feliz. – sorri.

– Obrigado, Shun. – abraça o caçula.

– Pode contar comigo, _sempre_! – retribui o gesto, sorri de forma confiante e dá um beijo na bochecha do irmão.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

– Boa tarde, a Emi está?

– Sim, está. Quem deseja? – perguntava uma voz feminina desconhecida do outro lado da linha.

– Sou Ikki Amamiya, um colega da faculdade.

– Ikki? Minha filha já falou muito de você! É um prazer conhecer-lhe.

– Verdade? – perguntou surpreso, mas logo tentou ser novamente sério e foi vítima de uma timidez repentina. – Desculpe pela minha reação eu...

– Tudo bem. Vou chamá-la, licença. – respondeu, rindo internamente.

– Obrigado.

Ikki não estava se reconhecendo. Como fora travar numa simples conversa com a mãe de Emi? O que ela pensaria dele? Não teria como voltar atrás e sabia que havia errado e que isso poderia custar-lhe muito caro. Ainda tremia e punia-se mentalmente quando foi desperto pela voz angelical de sua amada.

– Ikki? Vim assim que minha mãe me chamou. Tudo bem?

– Tudo.

Sabia o que teria que fazer, era só convida-la para sair, mas agora estava inseguro! Já havia errado com a mãe da garota e, se errasse com Emi... Não! Não poderia pensar nisso. Visivelmente nervoso, Ikki usou de toda a sua força para continuar a sua sondagem. Decidiu por não convida-la, mas tinha que descobrir as suas chances.

– Eu gostaria de saber... Você tem algum compromisso sábado à tarde?

– Não. Por quê?

– Poderíamos... ir ao cinema... Que tal?

– Mesmo? – pergunta empolgada, mas logo se contém – Bom, eu vou dar uma olhada no que está passando e, se você não se importar, compro os ingressos, para garantir. Depois a gente se acerta.

– Tudo bem. Eu passo na sua casa...

– _Eu_ passo na sua. E sem discussão!

– Ok! Teremos que sair uma hora antes para chegarmos a tempo. Você sabe como são os meios de transportes no fim de semana e pegaremos 2 ônibus e o metrô.

– Desencana! Eu irei de carro...

– De... carro?

– Algum problema? Também é adepto da frase: "Mulher no volante, perigo constante?". Não sou barbeira, pode ficar tranqüilo!

– Não é isso, mas...

– Então está combinado! Eu vejo os horários do cinema e te ligo mais tarde.

– Ok! Até mais.

– Até logo, tchau.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

– Adorei o filme.

– Muito cômico mesmo...

– Cômico? Era uma tragédia! Você nem prestou atenção.

– Claro que prestei. Mas é que esses filmes hollywoodianos são cheio de frias e...

– Qual a cor do carro do mocinho?

– Cinza.

– Vermelho, Ikki. Vermelho!

– É, acho que eu estava um pouco distraído então...

– Um pouco? A menos que você seja daltônico, não assistiu nada!

– Desculpe! Estava pensando em outras coisas...

– Tudo bem. – sorri. – Vamos tomar um lanche?

– Vamos. O que você quer?

– Se você pagar a minha refeição ficarei ofendida.

– Mas você já está gastando com gasolina e...

– Escute, _cavalheiro_! Eu sou uma mulher moderna e _odeio_ depender do dinheiro alheio. Portanto, se for para sair comigo, terá que se acostumar a dividir as despesas.

Ikki não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Nunca imaginou essa reação de uma mulher, ainda mais por saber que Emi estava acostumada a ser mimada pelos pais. Era a única menina da casa, dançarina, estudiosa e sempre teve tudo o que quis. A máscara de patricinha estava caindo e revelando uma menina cada vez mais espontânea, divertida e irreverente. O rapaz não percebeu o momento em que começou a sorrir, admirando-se das qualidades da jovem.

– Você fica lindo quando sorri...

– Você acha? – responde levemente corado.

– Acho.

Ikki lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com Emi e da confissão que ela havia feito. Depois de um pequeno silêncio, perguntou, sem conseguir encara-la nos olhos:

– Já se declarou ao seu príncipe encantado?

– Ainda não.

– Por quê?

– Tenho medo do que ele vai pensar de mim... Uma mulher não deve ficar se oferecendo.

– E depois diz que é moderna...

– Digamos que tive uma educação tradicional nesse ponto.

– Pode parecer estranho ouvir isso de um homem, mas eu acho que você não deve pensar assim. Sempre tem homens tímidos... Às vezes a pessoa que você ama pode estar correspondendo o amor de forma platônica por medo de levar um fora.

– ...como seria a sua reação se uma menina se declarasse?

– Não sei, depende da menina... e do momento. Mas eu não acharia galinha se uma moça como você se declarasse. Qualquer idiota reconhece uma mulher vulgar de longe e você certamente não corresponde a esse perfil.

– Entendo... E obrigada pelo elogio... Bom, vou pedir uma pizza. O que quer?

– Olhe só a promoção! Podemos pedir o tamanho intermediário e dividir depois. Vem com um refrigerante de 1 litro...

– Boa idéia! Pediremos dois sabores diferentes...

– Alguma preferência?

– O que fizer parte da promoção e uma Coca-cola.

– Eu peço então!

– E eu partirei à caça de uma mesa.

– Ok! – responde sorrindo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O tempo havia passado e agora estávamos no dia 16 de janeiro, há exatos 7 dias do aniversário de 15 anos de Hyoga e faltando pouco mais de duas semanas para que Milo fosse liberado para ficar novamente em pé. Nos últimos dias ele já não ficava mais tão comportado na cama, mesmo que isso lhe implicasse dores nas costelas e lhe rendesse vários puxões de orelha de Camus. Sentado na cama, olhou pela janela e pôde ver o belo dia de sol que estava fazendo. Não havia uma única nuvem no céu, mas o grego sabia que deveria estar muito frio devido ao inverno e suspirou de tristeza.

A maçaneta moveu-se e logo depois percebeu uma pequena e delicada silhueta adentrar seu quarto. Sorriu ao ver o jovem de cabelos verdes.

– Oi Milo, como está?

– Shun, há quanto tempo!... Estou muito melhor! Ainda sinto dores nas costelas, mas acho que já me acostumei tanto com isso que se tornou irrelevante. Se não fosse pelo fato da minha perna estar praticamente engessada da virilha até os dedos do pé e a certeza de que receberei uma bronca do Camus, já estaria em pé.

Shun sorri da forma com que Milo falava e senta-se numa cadeira, ao lado dele. Fitando o chão, o garoto começa a falar, demonstrando seu constrangimento.

– Desculpe esse sumiço, mas, como você sabe, o aniversário do Hyoga se aproxima e gasto praticamente todo o meu tempo livre rodando a cidade atrás de um presente bom. Infelizmente ainda não achei nada que eu consiga bancar.

– E não achará!

– Como assim? – encara-o.

– Por experiência pessoal, eu sei que você não conseguiria comprar um presente que alguém no nível do Hyoga estaria acostumado a ganhar. Tenha certeza que os mais simples estariam na casa de mil dólares.

– Mas eu não posso deixar a data passar em branco ou entregar algum bibelô, meia dúzia de flores simples e um beijo...

– E não vai... Sei como pode homenageá-lo sem gastar quase nada.

– Nani?

– Confie em mim. Digamos que seja um presente meu também. Afinal, eu não poderia sair pra comprar nada mesmo...

– Ok! Conte o seu plano então.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

– Niisan, preciso falar com você!

– Algum problema?

– Dia 23 será aniversário do Hyoga...

– E você quer dinheiro pra comprar um presente?

– Não. Não adiantaria... – fica cabisbaixo e logo volta a encarar o irmão – O Milo me deu uma idéia, mas eu só posso fazer se você aprovar.

– Fale! – responde carinhosamente.

Shun conta toda a idéia de Milo. Ikki fica preocupado, mas começa a refletir sobre o assunto e perceber que seu pequeno irmão já estava se tornando um homem. Suspira e sorri ao caçula, lançando um olhar terno a ele.

– Posso pensar a respeito?

– Desde que responda a tempo...

– Eu respondo, pode ficar tranqüilo. Agora preciso me arrumar, pois combinei de ir jantar na casa da Emi. Ela quer me apresentar oficialmente aos pais...

– Ih! Já estou ouvindo a música... – começa a cantarolar a marcha nupcial.

– Acho que terei que rever meus conceitos de educação infantil... – pega o sapato e finge ameaçar o irmão.

– Ei, eu não sou mais criança!

– É mesmo... Isso nem vai doer tanto. Vamos ver o que eu posso usar... tem cinta, cabo de vassoura, toalha molhada...

– Toalha molhada não! Depois sou eu quem lavo... – fica emburrado – E se usar qualquer outra coisa eu lhe denuncio por agressões ao menor.

– Ah! Agora você é criança...

– Vai tomar banho, vai.

– Vou mesmo. Assim eu me caso e me livro de você!

– Ótimo, vai ser mais tempo livre pro Oga.

– Seu... seu... como pode falar assim comigo? Eu te criei desde o berço... – finge começar a chorar.

– Eu cresci, oras! Mas não se preocupe... Meu coração é grande o suficiente para abrigar os dois.

– Sei... ingrato!

– Não fique assim, niisan. Eu vou acabar chorando...

– Então chore meu bebê!

Shun não agüenta ouvir o tom de voz do irmão e o biquinho que ele havia feito e cai na gargalhada, sendo acompanhado por Ikki, que logo vai ao banheiro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

– E então, como foi?

– Foi incrível! Os pais dela são muito simples e gentis.

– Isso quer dizer...

– Estamos oficialmente namorando. Eles até me elogiaram...

– Que bom, niisan! Fico muito feliz.

– Estou nas nuvens Shun. Ah! Eles pediram pra te conhecer.

– Claro! É só marcar...

– Só tenho um pedido a fazer.

– Faça!

– Não leve o Hyoga e nem fale a respeito... Eles parecem ser um pouco tradicionais demais...

– Fique tranqüilo. Eu sei que nem todo mundo aprova relacionamentos como o meu, mas você sabe que eu não posso ocultar isso por muito tempo. Se você se acertar com a Emi, eles terão que saber...

– Claro!... Lembra aquele pedido que me fez?

– Lembro.

– Pode confirmar com o Milo.

– Posso? Valeu, niisan. Te amo! – o abraça apertadamente.

– Mas veja lá o que você vai fazer... estou confiando no seu bom senso.

– Não irei decepcionar-lhe. – diz levemente emocionado.

– Confio em você!... Mas não confio naquele loiro metido. – sorri.

– Não fale assim do Oga!

– Espero que dê tudo certo para vocês. Agora venha cá, me dê um abraço!

– Niisan... – chorando de alegria, Shun abraça Ikki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seis dias depois, na véspera de seu aniversário, Hyoga havia recebido uma missão de Milo: ir a um dos hotéis mais chiques da cidade. Ele sabia que este local pertencia ao grego que pediu que ele entregasse um bilhete a um hóspede muito importante que estava na suíte presidencial. O loiro não imaginava quem seria tal pessoa, mas resolveu ajudar seu amigo que ainda estava de cama e verificou a hora em seu relógio. Eram quasenove horas da noite!

Estava diante da porta onde deveria entrar, ansioso por saber o que poderia ser tão importante assim. Sentiu um frio na espinha e uma vontade de voltar correndo para casa, mas se conteve ao lembrar da conversa que tivera com Milo, antes de sair.

----------# INÍCIO FLASHBACK #----------

– T-tem certeza de que... n-não é um pouco tarde, tio... er... Milo?

– Não se preocupe, Hyoga! Alfred o acompanhará e o meu hotel é seguro... Eu _preciso_ que este bilhete seja entregue ainda hoje.

– Já t-tentou telefonar... m-mandar mensagem de te-exto pelo celular?

– Já... informa que o celular está fora de área ou desligado e o telefone do quarto está ocupado... Do jeito que o conheço, deve ter esquecido de carregar a bateria _de novo_!

– E quem é?

– Um amigo. Agora vá, antes que ele durma!

–Devo trazer algum recado?

– Saberá quando chegar.

– Quanto mistério!... Boa noite... d-durma com os anjos.

– Posso dormir com um certo francês também?

– P-pode... – responde corado.

– Obrigado. Por causa disso, amanhã deixarei você entrar em meu quarto e ter a honra de receber os meus parabéns pelo seu aniversário de 15 anos.

– Eu que agradeço... _tio_! – faz uma exagerada reverência.

– Agora vá, antes que seja tarde demais.

Hyoga sorri e despede-se com gestos de mão, que são devidamente correspondidos. Colocou um de seus mais sofisticados trajes e logo partiu ao hotel. Deveria substituir Milo à altura!

----------# FIM FLASHBACK #----------

Com o coração na mão apertou a campainha. Jurou ter ouvido o barulho de algo sendo espatifado no chão. Seria alguma pessoa violenta? Um torturante silêncio fez o tempo perder a continuidade e Hyoga tremia perante o perigo que poderia estar se expondo. Deu um passo para trás quando viu a maçaneta mover-se.

A porta lentamente ia se abrindo, mas o bailarino fitava o chão, temendo o que poderia acontecer e quem poderia encontrar. Sabia que Milo tinha amigos não muito convencionais e, de olhos fechados, estendeu a mão, entregando o bilhete.

– T-toma... é... é... d-do... Mi-ilo!

– Finalmente!... Você demorou... Eu não esperava que fosse regredir tanto em apenas algumas horas...

– E-essa voz...

– Surpreso?

– E muito! – sorri – Shun! Você está lindo.

Shun trajava uma blusa de gola alta de _Lacoste_ num tom verde musgo que realçavaseus olhos e uma calça social branca feita numa alfaiataria. A jaqueta preta dava um ar de mistério à figura do rapaz e o tornava aparentemente mais adulto. O sapato social preto, entretanto, dava um toque refinado e o deixava ainda mais nobre.

– Entre! Fique à vontade...

O menino pobre portava-se com classe e sofisticação, graças às aulas de etiqueta que havia recebido do próprio Hyoga. Quem o visse nesse exato momento, não imaginaria que o rapaz não teria nem onde cair morto.

O loiro entrou no quarto e observou cada detalhe. Era óbvio que haviam mudado a decoração. Tudo fora devidamente planejado! Viu Shun se afastar e não demorou a concluir que era uma armação de Milo. Andou pelo quarto como alguém que anda sobre cascas de ovos e logo ouviu uma valsa tocando. O mesatenista esperava sentado numa cadeira próxima à parede e o bailarino foi até ele.

– Me concede o p-prazer desta... contra-dança?

Ao ouvir o pedido, Shun sorriu largamente e deu a mão ao amante, que o conduzia suavemente pelo recinto. Mesmo não sendo bailarino, o mesatenista não decepcionou seu professor e dançou divinamente durante todo o tempo. Sorriam um ao outro e continuavam no ritmo leve e compenetrado.

– V-você melhorou muito!

– Você também! Já percebeu que não gagueja mais como antes?

– Graças a você...

– Ah, que isso! Se você não tivesse tido força de vontade, não teria conseguido prosperar tanto. – sorri – Eu que devo agradecer-lhe por tudo o que ganhei, tudo o que aprendi e...

Antes que Shun pudesse continuar, Hyoga o abraça mais fortemente e o puxa para um beijo. Com a boca entreaberta, tenta colocar a língua na boca de seu amado que facilmente cede à carícia. Apesar de não serem mais castos, procuram-se num desespero de busca ao desconhecido, descobrindo-se a cada movimento, cada gesto. Sentiam como se dependessem um do outro, eram viciados saciando seu vício depois de algumas horas de abstinência. Só separaram-se quando seus pulmões reclamaram por mais oxigênio.

– Eu te amo!

– Eu também, Hyoga!

Abraçaram-se. Shun deitou a cabeça no peito de Hyoga, enquanto a ponta de seus dedos passeavam pela silhueta do loiro. Afastou-se e sorriu! Encarando o bailarino, perguntou com um voz doce e levemente erótica.

– Já comeu?

– Não. O ti... er... o Milo não deixou...

– Como o combinado! Venha, trouxeram alguns pratos... o cardápio foi idéia dele e do seu pai.

– M-meu pai?

– Ele sabe de tudo... Assim como meu irmão! Este é o meu presente de aniversário. Espero que esteja gostando...

– É o... me-melhor presente da minha vi-ida! – declara emocionado.

Shun o leva até uma mesa com duas cadeiras, devidamente decorada para um jantar romântico. O ambiente era propositalmente mais escuro e o arranjo ajudava a dar um toque mais requintado sem atrapalhar a visão do parceiro.

– Sente-se! – Shun pedia, afastando a cadeira para depois recolocá-la no local.

Assim que o garoto de cabelos verdes está devidamente sentado, sorri para Hyoga e depois vira a cabeça na direção da cozinha, chamando:

– Garçom!

O jantar transcorre da forma mais romântica possível. Em meio à refeição, juras de amor são trocadas, carícias gentis podem ser vistas e até beijos são roubados! Como num refinado hotel, o garçom é sempre discreto e só fica o tempo necessário para servir aos dois adolescentes. Tudo estava correndo perfeitamente!

Ao terminar a sobremesa, Shun retira uma pequena caixa envolta por um veludo bordô do bolso internode sua jaqueta. Hyoga já sabia que aquilo seria alguma espécie de jóia e fitou-o curioso. Levemente corado, estendeu o objeto ao loiro que mal pegou e logo abriu.

– Sei que não é nada perto do que você esteja acostumado a receber, mas é de coração. Mandei gravar as nossas iniciais...

O presente tratava-se de um anel de ouro simples e um pouco rústico. Dentro, havia as letras S e H entrelaçadas. Hyoga pegou o anel e o olhou, admirado.

– Que lindo!... É um p-pedido de.. namoro?

– Se você aceitar...

– Claro que sim!

Emocionado, o bailarino corre abraçar o namorado e lhe enche de beijos. Shun põe a aliança no dedo anelar esquerdo do loiro. Após ver o objeto em seu dedo, o jovem milionário pega as mãos de seu parceiro e constata os dedos nus.

– E a sua?

– Ah que tolo eu fui! – pega um lenço dentro da calça e abre, revelando um delicado anel de bijuteria visivelmente barato.

– E-Essa é a s-sua aliança? – pergunta assustado.

– É!... Só consegui comprar a sua por causa do crediário, mas não se preocupe... – responde timidamente.

– Não fique assim, Shun! Olha, adorei seu presente e estou adorando essa noite, mas amanhã iremos a uma joalheria.

– Pra quê?

– Você passará a usar a aliança que era da minha mãe. Será necessário fazer algumas modificações e talvez eu até tenha que comprar outra, mas...

– Não posso aceitar!

– Acho que você n-não entendeu... Um dos últimos pe... pedidos que a minha m-mãe me fez foi... d-dar a aliança dela à pessoa que.. eu amasse verdadeiramente. Tenho.. s-certeza que ela ficaria... feliz!

– Se é um desejo da sua mãe, então eu aceito. – Da um selinho em Hyoga – Vou dispensar os empregados...

– Ficarei esperando...

Alguns minutos depois, Shun e Hyoga ficavam a sós no quarto. Enquanto o mesatenista dispensava os empregados, o bailarino escolhia um CD romântico para se adequar ao clima. Ligou o aparelho num volume relativamente baixo e esperou que o namorado novamente se aproximasse.

Shun, embargado pelo clima e levemente bêbado pelo vinho que havia tomado, logo estava novamente dançando com o loiro. Nenhum dos dois sentia o chão, tamanha era a leveza com que os movimentos eram feitos. Pouco a pouco os toques foram ficando menos inocentes, mais intensos. Os lábios do mais novo descendo pela alva pele do bailarino e deixando algumas marcas graças à pele sensível.

Hyoga passou a conduzir o namorado em direção à cama e sentou-se na beirada, puxando Shun para cima de si. O jovem de cabelos verdes logo começou a aprofundar o beijo e empurrar o namorado contra o colchão macio. Sentiu um calor percorrer todo o seu corpo, uma necessidade desesperadora de unir-se ao seu amado e tornar-se uma só alma, fundindo-se a ele de alguma forma! Não conseguia evitar que suas lágrimas brotassem de seus olhos ao contemplar o momento, a imagem do loiro entregue aos seus cuidados.

– O que f-foi? Ta chorando...

– Estou muito feliz, meu amor!

– Shun... – sorriu.

Num movimento delicado, Hyoga inverteu as posições e ficou por cima de Shun, acariciando a pele acetinada com as pontas dos dedos. Sorriu, como há muito tempo não sorria e, dizendo 'Eu te amo!' em todas as línguas que conhecia, tomou os lábios de Shun com volúpia, enquanto as mãos passeavam sensualmente pelo frágil corpo do amante. Ambos sentiram um calor intenso e o volume que crescia em suas calças. O mais novo, no entanto, levantou-se bruscamente, interrompendo o momento, com uma expressão de desespero na face.

– Shun?

– Não podemos... Não é certo!

– P-por quê?

– Eu prometi... prometi a meu niisan que iria me comportar! Não posso decepcioná-lo... Desculpe, Hyoga! – dizia em prantos.

– E você acha que... o Ikki v-vai ficar... triste p-por.. você ser feliz?

– Não! Ele quer a minha felicidade, mas disse que confiaria no meu bom senso... Eu não posso continuar, não posso desrespeitar o meu niisan depois de tudo!... Ele é mais que um pai para mim e... – chora copiosamente no peito de Hyoga.

– Shun, se você não tá... preparado, eu entendo... mas sinto que não é isso! V-você também me quer... ou não?

– Eu quero! Nunca duvide o quanto, mas meu niisan...

– Deixe o Ikki por minha conta. Conversarei com ele e... o farei entender que f-foi um... ato de amor. Agora esqueça isso e vamos aproveitar!

Shun sorri e volta a beijar o namorado. Delicadamente, retira o terno preto que o loiro estava vestindo, jogando-o num canto qualquer do quarto. Tira a jaqueta que vestia, deixando-a cair ao lado da cama. Ambos ficaram descalços e se acomodaram no centro da cama.

Moviam-se por instinto, seus corpos governando suas mentes, seus músculos! Hyoga afagava os cabelos de Shun enquanto seus lábios percorriam cada centímetro do rosto de seu namorado. As belas pernas torneadas do bailarino entrelaçaram-se às finas e delicadas pernas do mesatenista, aproximando os corpos numa comunhão bela e graciosa.

O jovem de cabelos verdes foi, aos poucos, abrindo os botões da camisa azul clara que o parceiro trajava, revelando o peito loiro, decididamente esculpido pelos deuses nórdicos. Beijava cada centímetro recém-descoberto, continuando aquela deliciosa tortura, no intuito de melhor contemplar o corpo que tanto desejara em sua mente, em seus sonhos!

Devido ao fato de ainda estar por cima, Hyoga apoiava-se com as mãos na cama. Cerrou os olhos no intuito de melhor aproveitar o momento e seu corpo começou a tremer de alegria e satisfação. Gostava dos gestos de seu amante, mas ao mesmo tempo ansiava desesperadamente por livrar-se de toda a sua roupa, tornando-se livre para seu amado. Sentiu um incômodo desesperador e desconhecido em seu baixo ventre. Nunca suas peças íntimas haviam parecido tão apertadas e moveu a cintura numa tentativa de melhor acomodar-se.

Shun finalmente retirou a camisa do bailarino e seu olhar de compleição era encantador! Sentiu as mãos de Hyoga em sua blusa, numa ousada e frenética tentativa de retirar a peça e ajudou-o. Em alguns segundos, o tórax do mais novo também estava desnudo, revelando uma beleza diferente, delicada, especial. Continuaram naquele ritmo durante toda a noite, entregando-se um ao outro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

– Feliz aniversário!

– Shun... Não foi um sonho...

– Se foi, tivemos o mesmo belo sonho, meu amor!

– Ah!... Bom dia! E obrigado por tudo... V-você gostou?

– Bom dia, Hyoga! Adorei esta noite e espero poder repeti-la mais vezes...

– Iremos. Agora vamos tomar um banho e... tomar café da manhã?

– Claro! Eu posso pedir para que tragam pão, frutas, suco, leite...

– Ótimo, mas não é melhor pedir... depois do banho?

– Como queira, vossa majestade! Afinal, hoje é o seu dia.

– Que feio!... Vou te ensinar a... respeitar os mais velhos...

Hyoga faz uma cara de bad boy e puxa Shun pelo pulso. O mesatenista tenta fingir uma expressão de medo, mas cai na gargalhada e acompanha o parceiro ao banheiro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

– Seu tratante!... Como f-fez isso?

– Boa tarde pra você também, Hyoga!... E feliz aniversário.

– Boa tarde... tio. Obrigado...

– Que bom que gostou do presente. Foi a coisa mais interessante que consegui arranjar preso a esta cama...

– Você é... demais! – o abraça com cuidado.

– Tenho que agradar o meu enteado se quiser continuar meu romance.

– Ah! Que motivo mais nobre...

– Viu como penso em tudo?

– Aham!

– Boa tarde a todos! – Shun chega abraçando Hyoga por trás.

– Boa tarde Shun!

– Oi, meu amor... – Hyoga sorri.

– Como eu sou distraído... Hyoga, é impressão minha ou...

– Nós estamos n-namorando! Olhe... – mostra a mão esquerda, num tom de orgulho – É meu anel de compromisso.

– Já tinha visto, mas só agora me toquei... – sorri – Vê se cuida do meu menino, heim, Shun?

– Pode deixar, eu farei de tudo pra ver o sorriso no rosto do Oga. Prometo fazer com que ele seja o homem mais feliz do mundo!...

– Shun... – Hyoga chama emocionadamente, beijando-o.

– Vocês formam o casal mais lindo que já conheci.

– Obrigado... – respondem os jovens.

– Devemos tudo a você. – Shun declara.

– Falando em dever... temos que ir... ao joalheiro!

– Joalheiro?

– É. O Hyoga insistiu em ajustar a aliança da mãe dele pra mim...

– Ah sim! Ela sempre falava que aquela era uma jóia de família e que teria honra de passar o anel para a futura esposa de seu filho... quer dizer...

– Tudo bem, entendi! Nenhuma mãe imagina que seu filho venha a namorar um rapaz na adolescência... Antes de conhecer o Hyoga, eu imaginava que casaria com uma mulher e teria filhos! Hoje estou muito feliz ao lado dele e eu sei que, se quiséssemos, poderíamos adotar alguma criança. Há tantas em orfanatos!...

– Como você e seu irmão... – Hyoga comenta.

– É... O mais triste era que muitos casais quiseram me adotar, mas deixariam o meu irmão lá, mofando! Eu não gostaria de separar irmãos... Se fosse pra adotar um, adotaria todos.

– Admiro a sua coragem e determinação, Shun!

– Meu namorado não aparenta, mas... é muito forte e corajoso.

– Assim eu fico constrangido!... Vamos logo ao joalheiro, Hyoga!

– Vamos... – sorri – Até mais tarde, Milo.

– Até.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aos poucos, o romance entre Milo e Camus estava retornando à normalidade, mesmo com o grego impedido de fazer força física. Não haviam agüentado aguardar o findar do tempo de repouso do acidentado e, com certos cuidados, retomavam as noites de luxúria e amor.

Milo fora liberado do castigo – como costumava chamar seu repouso forçado – no dia 2 de fevereiro. Mesmo assim permanecera na mansão, culpando suas dores e a perna engessada pelo fato de ainda ter que depender de Camus. Havia conseguido acordar cedo no dia 7 de fevereiro e tentou, em vão, caminhar silenciosamente até o quarto do francês, mas o gesso não permitiu que o grego concretizasse seu intento devido ao barulho que ele proporcionava ao entrar em contato com o solo.

– Bom dia, Milo, caiu da cama?

Camus tinha sono leve e ouviu a aproximação do grego. Acendeu a luz e esperou que seus olhos se acostumassem à claridade. Sorriu maravilhado ao ver seu amado parado na porta.

– Bom dia Camus... Era pra ser surpresa... Queria acordá-lo com um beijo, mas... – falava num tom de decepção, cabisbaixo.

– Ainda dá tempo, meu pirata!

Milo sorri e caminha até Camus o mais rápido que pode. Com alguma dificuldade pelo fato de não poder dobrar a perna quebrada, o grego senta na cama e beija os lábios do francês. Acariciando o rosto alvo de seu amado, declara carinhosamente:

– Eu não poderia esquecer o dia do aniversário da pessoa que mais amo nesse mundo...

– Não sabia que hoje era seu aniversário...

– O meu cubo de gelo está ficando mais irônico e engraçadinho... Olha que estou armado! – coloca as duas mãos na perna engessada, ameaçando levanta-la.

– Você acha mesmo que vai conseguir me bater com isso?

– Hum... Não sei!

Milo senta-se no colo de Camus e o puxa para um beijo. Ele consegue esconder as dores que ainda sente nas costelas quando faz movimentos mais bruscos. O calor e a vontade de saciar a sua sede falavam mais alto e não resistiu às provocações de seu amado, aprofundando o beijo cada vez mais. Separou-se e foi abraçado pelo francês.

– Feliz aniversário, Camus!

Camus sorriu largamente e puxou Milo prum beijo ardente e luxurioso. Hyoga surgiu na porta, com um imenso sorriso nos lábios. O grego ameaçou sair do colo do francês, mas o loiro não deixou.

– Bom dia aos dois... Vim desejar... f-feliz aniversário, mas... vejo que meu pai t-tá... ocupado. Fico feliz por v-vocês... fecharei a porta ao s-sair. – disse um pouco constrangido.

– Obrigado filho!

– Devemos tudo a você... – Milo disse, piscando ao bailarino.

Hyoga sorriu e deu meia-volta, encostando a porta. O grego recostou-se ao peito de Camus que tornou a abraçá-lo enquanto fazia juras de amor em francês em seu ouvido. Amaram-se, como já haviam feito e ainda fariam muitas vezes. Cada dia era mais intenso, mais sincero e mais emocionante.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ikki e Emi se aproximavam e descobriam um amor intenso a cada dia. Casaram-se após 3 anos de namoro. Apesar de uma inicial relutância por parte do pai da jovem, logo a família dela aceitou a relação de Shun e Hyoga, que continuaram uma bela história de amor e conseguiram casar-se na Holanda, com direito a uma grande festa.

O casal de filhos que Ikki tivera com Emi serviu como dama de honra e pajem para os jovens noivos. A cerimônia foi emocionante e conseguiu fazer com que os olhos de Camus brilhassem de emoção e Ikki soltasse algumas lágrimas de felicidade. Milo chorou durante quase toda a cerimônia, abraçado ao francês.

Como o prometido, Shun e Hyoga adotaram um par de gêmeas de 4 anos e o irmãozinho delas, um bebê de apenas 5 meses de idade com Síndome de Down. As crianças trouxeram muita alegria à mansão e ajudou no fortalecimento dos laços entre os dois casais que a cada dia enfrentavam o preconceito de cabeça erguida, sempre renovando suas juras de amor, fidelidade e mostrando ao mundo o quanto eram felizes!

FIM

* * *

Tardou, mas saiu! Este é o epílogo. Juro que tentei fazer um lemon, mas não consegui... Espero que tenham gostado mesmo assim. Agradeço a todo apoio e espero poder escrever mais fics com esse casal. Um beijo a todos.


End file.
